Till the Science Gets Done
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: An AU Portal Story. What happend to Chell after escaping the enrichment centre? Where did she really come from in the first place? Why does GLaDOS talk about cake so much? Well Chell is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Still Alive

**Disclaimer- Valve owns Portal, GLaDOS, Chell....I'm just borrowing them for this story. **

**AN- Just a strange AU story for Portal. It includes a back story. **

**Just a warning. This will not match up with the Half Life universe at all, it is an AU fic. So please no flames asking me where the Combine are or if Gordon is going to be in the story. **

**Thank you and enjoy the story!**

**Cake and grief counseling will be available at the conclusion of the story.**

Chapter One: Still Alive

Pain racked Chell's head as she came to. Blearily she opened her eyes, dark patches appearing here and there in her vision as she tried to regain focus. She was sprawled out on the ground and at the moment she was trying to figure out where she was.

Gingerly, Chell tried to get to her feet, swaying slightly and wincing, she was going to have some nasty bruises soon. Well, she was outside. That was certain enough. The bright sun was hurting her eyes, she wasn't used to it. As she looked down at her ankles, she saw the strange devices there and everything came back.

Quickly, almost too quickly she turned behind her. Rubble stuck out of the ground, the remains of an explosion were evident there. Everything came rushing back to her, waking up in that box, the portal gun, GLaDOS...

GLaDOS was gone, she had destroyed the AI. The weight of this revelation lifted off her chest. She was free, she was finally free.

As she looked around she saw that she was in a debris filled parking lot surrounded by a fence and trees. The fresh air was sweet to Chell, she was so used to the stale air of the enrichment centre. For a moment she just stood there on her shaky legs, enjoying the feeling of being outdoors.

This was pleasant, however as she stood there she realized just how long it was since she'd had anything to eat. Or rather she didn't. She still didn't remember anything before GLaDOS woke her up and she'd been forced to run the test. And she had no idea how long it had taken her to escape the centre. She was hungry now though, as well as tired and thirsty. The mocking voice of the AI came back to her at that moment. Cake, oh what she wouldn't give for just a bite of cake at the moment.

Shaking herself out of the daze Chell looked on the ground to see a familiar looking device laying there. It was the portal gun. She must have lost hold of it when she'd been blasted out of the centre. She wasn't even sure if the thing worked anymore after that. Picking it up, the now dented and scorched gun was still comforting in her grasp.

Pointing the gun a short distance from her, she pulled the trigger. Blue and orange sparks shot out the end of the device but no portals. She sighed briefly; well she had other things to think of at the moment. Like finding some place to go.

She was barefoot, wearing an orange jumpsuit in the middle of what appeared to be a parking lot. If she knew where she was then she'd forgotten it. She didn't even know where she was or if she lived close to the centre. The pains coming from her stomach simplified her decision. She needed to find help and she needed to find help soon. There was a town nearby. Oddly she seemed to remember this but not much else. She didn't even remember why she knew there was a town close by, let alone how far away it was.

Keeping the Portal gun in her hand, more from habit then an actual need for it, Chell set off. It was hard to walk with the devices attached to her legs. They may have prevented her from being hurt during long falls but they didn't help at all when it came to walking. Maybe she would be able to find a way to take them off later.

As she came to the exit to the parking lot, she turned and glanced back at the remains of the centre and the AI. She wasn't sure what part of her life she was now escaping but she had a feeling that it was a large part. With that thought she turned back and began her walk away from her former prison,

* * *

It was a long walk and the scratches on her feet were starting to become annoying. She was used to ignoring the pain but all the same she was quite happy when she reached a city.

For a moment she wondered what she was going to look like when she was walking the streets, dressed as she was. This problem was solved though as she walked down the streets she realized something. The city was empty. There were no people walking on the sidewalk, no cars, nothing. Bird calls here and there were the only sounds the Chell could hear. If she hadn't been so used to the unnatural silence of the enrichment centre she supposed she would have felt more uncomfortable. Even so, it was strange.

Her exhaustion was winning over her curiosity though. If she kept going, there was a chance that she wasn't going to make it very far anyway. So she walked up the stairs of an oddly coloured green house. Holding the portal gun in one hand she knocked on the door. After a moment of silence she attempted the door handle and the door pushed open.

Opening her mouth Chell started to speak, her voice was so rough from disuse that it was almost too low to hear. Clearing her throat a few times she tried again.

"Hh..hello?" Walking through the doorway she looked around. The house seemed to be as abandoned as what she had seen of the town. Closing the door she then gripped the portal device closer to herself out of instinct. Walking though another door she walked down a short hallway into what appeared to be a kitchen. The first thing she looked for was a source of water and she found that in the sink to the right of her.

Placing the portal device on the table in the room she turned on the tap and gulped down some water. The liquid was nothing short of heaven to Chell's parched throat. It had been ages since she'd had anything to drink.

Wiping her mouth she looked for a glass and filled herself a cup this time. She drank slower this time as well. Glancing around the room she saw a small box on top of a counter. Taking it over to the table at the end of the room, Chell took a seat and opened the box. She assumed that whatever was in the box was a cracker of some sort, but at the moment she was just too hungry to care. It wasn't the cake that she had been promised for such a long time but at the moment she was just happy to have something to eat.

After she had finished eating she sat for a moment.

Then, taking the portal gun with her she stood up she decided to find somewhere to sleep. If she didn't find a place to sleep soon she was going to fall asleep on her feet.

--

There was a set of stairs to the side leading down. With some difficulty she managed to get downstairs without falling down the narrow stairs. Now that she wasn't starving, her exhaustion was starting to make her light headed. Fortunately there looked to be something like a couch there. Setting the portal gun down on the floor she sat down on the couch. It was the softest thing she had sat on in a long while.

A moment later she was leaning against the side of the couch, fast asleep. The first natural sleep she could ever remember having.

* * *

In a computer lab, miles away, people were rushing in and out. Lights and sirens were flashing and beeping only adding more chaos to the already unorganized mess. A woman wearing a lab coat stood in the centre of the activity shouting orders over the racket. The Director was not pleased at all.

"Have they located it yet?" She shot out again, her previous line of questions not yet answered to her liking.

"Uh, no Director Ross." A nervous looking man, also clad in a lab coat replied. "The techs are working as hard as they can though-"

"Well then, they'll just have to work faster!" Ross glared down at the man. "If we don't get the system back up and running soon we'll be even further behind--"

"Uh, excuse me." A man walked over to them trying not to look anxious. "I'm afraid that the program is the last of our problems."

"What is it?" Ross asked slowly and the man continued after a slight pause.

"It's the building ma'am. Most of it has been destroyed, a large concentrated blast from...from...within..." He trailed off as he saw the glare she was giving him.

"A building can be re-built." She replied, venom in her tone. "There however is only one program. One program that has all of our information on all of the tests and products. That is our first priority! Not a building!"

"Yes, ma-am." The man replied quickly.

"Good." The woman replied and then added, after a pause. "Oh and run a test for gamma radiation. Our subject could be anywhere and we need her as well."

The man saluted and walked off, quickly before the Director could think of anything else to yell at him about.

* * *

When Chell woke up it took her a few minutes to realize where she was. For a moment she was expecting to see the glass walls of the box she had woken up to before. However after a few moments she realized that she was in the house she had entered the day before. She must have fallen asleep against the side of the couch. With a small amount of effort she removed herself from her spot. Her bruises had caught up with her and most of her body was stiff and sore. Sighing she stood, slightly wobbly on her feet.

-

Chell wasn't sure where she was, that much was for certain and at the moment she knew she wasn't up to do anything that might cost much energy. That's why most of the day she explored the house she was resting in. It was a fairly normal size house. It looked like the people in it had packed quickly and left though. Boxes were scattered here and there, and a few things were left out randomly.

At the moment Chell was in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. She was also attempting to remove the objects on her legs. Unfortunately they did not seem to want to come off. With a sigh she went back to wiping her feet, it seemed that she was just going to have to find some other way to get rid of the things. Her feet were still covered in scratches and bruises. However some of the smaller cuts seemed to be starting to heal.

Chell used more the water to clean herself up as best she could. It wasn't a complete success, as her body was still sore. However once she finished, she felt a lot cleaner.

She waited for a moment before exploring the rest of the house. She was slightly worried that the people who owned the house were going to come back and find her in it. As she thought this her mind went back to what she could only assume was a memory of some sorts. She knew there was a similar story about a situation like this, and she had the idea that bears were involved in it as well. However what she remembered most was someone asking why the bears could talk. That was all that came to her at the moment though, despite her efforts to remember anything else about the memory.

Had that been a memory from her childhood? If so, why couldn't she remember anything but that? Chell shook her head with a sigh. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dwell over her mysterious past. There was nothing she could do about it now.

With that though she stood up and went to explore the rest of the house she was in. The portal gun was still in her hands, as she was still viewing the device as a source of safety.

--

The rest of the house wasn't that much. A few rooms upstairs and down. It looked like the previous owners had left in a hurry. Boxes had been left behind and piles of discarded objects littered the floors.

Luckily for Chell, whoever it was that had fled the house had left some food behind. Eating her second meal in the kitchen, she was feeling a sense of contentment she hadn't felt in a while. She was alive, she had food and computers weren't trying to kill her.

She had decided that she was going to stay in the house for a while before trying to find help. After all, this place seemed safe enough.

* * *

It was the next day when the strange vans came driving into town. Chell hid up in the small attic she had found, watching carefully through a window.

At first she thought it might be some people from the town coming back. However when the uniformed men and women got out of the vans she began to get suspicious.

The vans were parked down the street and as the men got out of them, they started to enter the surrounding houses. Fear swept over her and she tried to push the emotion aside. It wasn't possible that they were here looking for her. It just wasn't...

Despite her reassurances she found herself drawing to a window that could serve for a hasty escape. She just didn't realize how soon she was going to need it. Hearing voices from the floor bellow she kept very still and listened down the staircase.

"Find anything?"

"No sir, just a room with lot of books."

"Well then keep looking. The director won't be happy if we can't find her. Thomas, Lake go search the attic."

Quickly she made her way over to the window she'd been standing by a moment ago. It wasn't facing the street with all the vans on it so she had a chance. Speaking of chances, there was always a chance that the people weren't looking for her. However after her run through the enrichment centre she wasn't going to take anything for face value.

As she heard the footsteps coming closer she opened the window and in a fluid motion, leaped out and landed on grass. She supposed she should be glad that she hadn't been able to take those ankle things off. A fall from this height wouldn't have killed her, but it would have put her out of commission for a while.

The portal gun was still useless so she wasn't going to get any help there. She was just going to have to find a place to hide, and quickly. Getting out of sight of the window, she managed to scale a nearby fence and jump over. There didn't seem to be anyone....

"Captain, she's in the back!" A young man's voice said into a radio as he ran out the door.

...not good.

Glancing around franticly Chell searched for an escape route. The only way out seemed to be a driveway leading into the street, with more men. However behind her...

"Miss" The man's voice called out. "Please stay where you are. We don't mean any harm." He was speaking slowly and as Chell turned back to look at him she saw him walking closer.

She held the portal gun aimed at him. It was broken but this man didn't know that.

"Easy...." The calm voice came again. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want to make sure you're alright."

Chell just took a step backwards.

"Don't.." The man started to say but then was cut off as a shot rang out.

Chell glanced down at her shoulder to see something sticking out of it. Glancing back at the man in front of her she saw him yelling into a radio as the world started to go black. With one last effort she attempted to move but was defeated. The world spinning, she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Leave a review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Like A Rat In A Trap

**Disclaimer- Valve owns Portal, I do however own Director Ross and Aiden Hall**

**A/N-Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!**

Chapter Two: Like A Rat In A Trap

It was the second time she'd been knocked out and like the first time, waking up was a very nauseous experience for Chell.

Blinking Chell was almost positive that this time she was going to see the glass walls of the so called relaxation chamber. But no, when she had managed to clear her vision she saw that she was in the attic of the house that she had recently ran from.

A frown crossed her face at the moment. That had all really happened....hadn't it? Or had she just fallen asleep? This idea was quickly thrown away when she realized three things. One, the Portal gun was no longer with her, two the long braces on the back on her legs were all but gone. And thirdly and most importantly, there was a uniformed man standing in the corner of the room. Holding what looked like a very real gun.

At the moment he was talking into something that may have been a radio.

"She's awake now sir."

The man's attention was caught as Chell attempted to stand up. "I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you miss."

A wave of nausea proved the man right but Chell ignored it. "Or....what?" She managed to say, her voice raspy. "You'll shoot me...again?"

The man actually looked embarrassed at this. "I am sorry about that Miss. Vince really has an itchy trigger finger some times. You were intended to be met with a bit more civility."

Chell frowned even more at this, still shakily standing on her feet. "What did you do with my po...gun." She barley stopped herself from reveling what the true purpose of the gun was. Maybe this was all just a coincidence.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say." The man replied. "But I-"

He was cut off at this, as the door to the attic opened. A woman and two men walked into the room. The woman was blonde, with her hair up in bun. She and the more nervous looking of the two men were wearing lab coats. The other was wearing the same type of uniform as the man who'd been talking to her. He was also the one to speak up.

"Hall, what have I told you about speaking while on guard duty?"

"Sorry sir." The man replied, looking down to the ground. "It won't happen again."

"It had better." The man nodded. "Now go help Steve secure the area."

"Yes sir."

With a small nod to Chell he was out the door.

Chell had watched all this with interest. She still couldn't figure out if these people were dangerous to her but she supposed she was just going to have to wait.

"Now." The woman said in a clipped tone as she walked in front of Chell. "Subject Chell, I'll have you know that a great deal of effort was put into reclaiming you. Effort that could have been used towards more profitable projects. So I trust that there will be no further trouble from you."

It was evident that this was a statement and not a question and Chell remained silent. Her hopes that this had all been just a mistake were gone.

"Good." The woman replied, seemingly happy with the silence. "Now you will be housed here for the meanwhile, as the centre is in no shape to house anyone. Guards will be keeping a close watch on you until we have a chance to upgrade this security."

Chell blinked at this, the woman was talking to her, but it didn't seem as though she were waiting for an answer.

"Good." The woman turned to the nervous looking man in the lab coat. "Now let's get back to the real business." Steeping away from the shocked women she made her way with the men down the stairs. It took Chell a few moments to realize what had just happened.

The people were out of the room before she was able to get a level head back. A guard was standing by the door, making it quite clear that she wasn't quite as free as she thought she was.

-

The day was long and Chell had nothing to do as she sat in the attic room. Once or twice she tried to speak up to the guard but he ignored her. The only time she was allowed out was a trip to the washroom that they allowed her after she'd eaten. The feeling of being a prisoner was even worse then when she'd been at the enrichment centre. As even then she had a chance to escape.

A guard escorted her back upstairs and into the attic room. She had no idea how long she was going to be left here and she really didn't want to wait to find out. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to think of an escape plan as of yet.

Sitting back on the floor sullenly she stared at the wall as she tried to think of something that could help her.

Her attention was brought away from the blank wall as she heard someone come up the stairs. Her hopes that it could be help were squashed quickly as it was just a change of guard. However, as they changed places Chell realized that she had seen this man before. It was the one who had gotten in trouble for talking to her that morning. He hadn't seemed very bad...perhaps.

"Where am I?" She managed to ask after a moment of silence. The guard looked down at her nervously.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." He replied, but his voice was hesitant.

"Why am I here?" Chell pressed forwards. The guard still didn't reply.

"What am I doing here?" Chell repeated, as though she hadn't heard his reply the first time.

There was silence as she looked over at him. Then glancing to the door nervously he spoke up.

"I don't know what's going on. I'm new here. They just told me to make sure you stay here. That's all."

"You don't know why?" Chell's shoulders slumped. It figured that the only guard willing to talk to her had no idea what was going on.

"They just hired me for security." The man repeated. "Something, an accident happened to a lot of the old ones. I don't know what." He shook his head. "Listen, I have no idea why you're here but it can't be for anything to bad right? And anyway, wouldn't you know what you were doing with the company?"

Chell just shook her head and went staring back at the wall. "That's true." She replied dryly. "Or it would be, if I remembered anything."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Well you must have worked with the company." The man put in tentatively, trying to be helpful. "After all you're wearing one of the jumps-"

"They said I was a test subject." Chell remarked and then went silently back to her observation of the wall.

"Oh." Was the only thing he could think of saying. "Well…."

The paused turned into silence.

"My names Aiden." The man tried. "I could try to find out something for you..." He trailed of hesitantly.

Chell glanced up curiously and realized why he'd trailed off. A moment later the door opened and another guard nodded at Aiden.

"You're off duty Hall."

Aiden nodded and with another glance at Chell was out the door.

As he left Chell went back to watching the wall. Was she hopeful that she might have found some help? Yes. Was she going to give up escaping on her own? Not a chance. It always paid to have more than one plan. Besides even if she did get some information from him, it didn't mean a way out.

* * *

Aiden had only been walking down the street a few minutes before a van had pulled up and ordered him in. The two guards he'd been walking back to the base with hadn't seemed too surprised at this so he just assumed this sort of thing happened a lot. He did hope that it didn't mean he was going to get fired. As strange as this job was turning out to be, he really did need the money.

As they reached their destination, he was lead into a large room that was filled with computer screens and equipment. Director Ross was standing in the centre of the mess, yelling out orders like a captain on a ship. She stopped though when she saw them approaching.

"Come with me." The director nodded to Aiden. "There's something I need to discuss with you. And you!" She turned back to the people in the room. "I expect results when I walk back into this room!"

"Follow me." She said coldly as she turned and walked over to a door.

-

"Now I know that you were talking to the Subject." The Director said as they walked down a long corridor. ""Now, tell me. What did she say to you?"

Aiden frowned as they walked into another room. "She wasn't talking to me.

"That's a lie." The woman replied with a shake of her head. "The room is wired. Visual only, at the moment I'm afraid. A very crude form of surveillance but it's the best we can do right now." She pointed to a monitor that showed the attic he'd been standing in, not nearly half an hour ago.

"So we saw you talking to the Subject. And I will give you one more chance to answer my question honestly this time or you will be fired. What did the subject say to-"

The door to the room burst open at that moment and a frantic lab hand came running in.  
"Director Ross!"

The woman turned quickly, a furious expression on her face. "This had better be important."

"It's the program…" The man replied, so breathless that he didn't seem to be affected by the woman's glare. "We've managed to track it down."

"What?" The director grinned. "Excellent!" She turned to Aiden. "You, wait here." She turned back to the man who'd just run in. "Well what are you waiting for?" The man nodded quickly and set out of the room, the director on his heels.

As she rushed off Aiden glanced over at the door. Well this was just getting stranger and stranger.

Looking around the room he went over to a table and pulled himself up a seat. He wasn't really sure how long the director was going to take but it never hurt to be prepared.

-

As it turned out, it was a very good thing that he had decided to sit down. It was over an hour and Aiden was still waiting for the director to return. The only thing that kept him there for such a long time was the fact that, even though he was still fairly new there, he knew that when the director threatened to fire you, you paid attention. They'd already lost three people to the director in a bad mood. He wasn't willing to be the next to go. His job was the only thing keeping him off the streets at the moment.

It took another twenty minutes for the director to return to the room.

"Well that's done." She said more to herself, than Aiden. "Now you Ross." She addressed him as though she hadn't just been gone for over an hour. "Tell me, what did the Subject say to you?"

"She..." He'd had a lot of time to think about what he was going to tell her. It was clear that he was going to have to tell her something. "She wanted to know what was going on." He replied after a moment. "She wanted to know why she was there."

The woman nodded, a small smile on her face. "Good, then it has worked." She looked at him closely. "Very well you still have your job. However if you are caught talking to the Subject again…you'll be fired before you can say anything else."

Aiden nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you ma'am…May I go now?"

The director nodded. "You are dismissed."

Walking out into the hallway Aiden breathed a sigh of relief as he started on his way back to the guard station. He hoped he hadn't gotten her in any trouble but the director didn't seem too angry, so maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

Chell was starting to wonder if they had forgotten about her when the door opened to the attic. The guard on duty turned but seeing who it was resumed her normal position. It was the woman in the lab coat who had talked to her before.

"Hello again Subject Chell." The woman said with a nod, not seeming to expect a response. Chell however spoke up.

"Why am I here?"

The woman looked down at her. "You are here because the enrichment centre was destroyed. This is as good a place as any to store you at the moment."

Chell frowned at this tone. "What? Store me here...I'm a person!"

The woman shook her head. "No, you are a test subject. You belong to Aperture Science, and until we say otherwise you will be kept here."

The expression on Chell's face made it clear what she thought of that idea.

"Once the centre is rebuilt you will be back doing tests."

"And if I refuse?" Chell countered.

"You don't have a choice." The woman replied evenly.

Chell turned her head back to the wall as the Director left the room. She was going to have to find a way to escape from here. The last thing she wanted was to be trapped again. Even though GLaDOS was gone...her thoughts trailed off at this. It didn't make any sense. In the enrichment centre she'd been positive that the centre was being run by GLaDOS. Yet these people claimed that they'd been doing it.

She sighed turning to look over at the window. She could try to figure that out later. Right now she needed a plan. She didn't have the portal gun with her, working or otherwise and with the devices gone off her ankles, if she fell she wasn't going to be getting up again. Despite this she was determined to escape. She had survived countless traps, turrets and the AI herself after all. This should have been much easier.

There wasn't much in the room that she could use to help her though. Just some boxes filled with some random objects. Books, a lamp, candle sticks, just random things.

* * *

"Is it up and running yet?" The director Ross walked into the temporary control centre that had been set up.

"Almost." One of the techs replied as they sat at one of the computer stations. "We just need to make sure these firewalls are in place."

"How long will that take?"

"About twenty more minutes and then we can activate it safely."

Director Ross nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Chell's plan to escape wasn't very complicated but she was hoping it would work. It was still light out though and until it got dark she wasn't going to be able to make a move. She had what she needed though.

So leaning against the wall she closed her eyes and began to doze.

Unfortunately as she hadn't been exhausted this time or knocked out, her sleep was riddled with familiar voices and things that she'd rather forget.

She woke up with a start, the voice of the AI still echoing in her head. The guard on duty glanced over at her but didn't seem to think she was a threat at the moment.

Closing her eyes she tried to forget her dreams. She needed to be calm. The last thing she needed was to start bringing back more memories of her run through the enrichment centre.

"Can I get a drink of water?" She spoke up, causing the guard to look over at her.

"What did you say?" The man asked.

"Can I get a drink of water?" Chell repeated calmly.

The man regarded her suspiciously. "Very well, follow me."

Chell smiled as she stood up, attempting to look grateful.

As she reached the door of the room she waited for the guard to walk out. And then she hit him on the back of the head with the candlestick she'd managed to grab. She had no idea if she managed to knock him out or not as she had the door shut quickly. Making her way over to the window she opened it and crawled out. As she did she heard the guard swearing, well at least she hadn't killed him. Unfortunately since he wasn't knocked out it meant that there were going to be people after her very soon.

There was a small area of slanted room that she managed to crawl onto. She was hoping that could find someway down that wouldn't knock her out from the landing. It was times like these she was glad she wasn't afraid of heights.

She made her way over to the side of the roof, managing to keep her balance on the slanted surface. There wasn't very many ways to get down and already she could hear the people starting to come after her. She needed to get off the roof and off fast. With little options she went to the left side of the building, furthest from the window she had crawled out of. Grabbing a hold of the gutter she managed to let herself down the drainpipe. It wasn't the easiest way to the ground but it was better than jumping.

Now on the ground she quickly made her away over the back fence and into the yard beside her. It was eaiser in the dark, now she just needed a place to hide.

-

She could hear the vans coming now. The guard she had hit must have called for backup. This was not good. She managed to get over another two fences and make her way to the end of the end of the street.

Inching slowly into the driveway she was just checking on the positions of the guards when, someone grabbed her arm.

"Nice try little missy"

Chell attempted to get her arm free but it was a useless effort. The man's grip would not budge.

"Don't even think about it. You're coming with us."

* * *

Chell wasn't sure where she was. All she knew was that she had been pushed into the back of one of the vans. While the people talked in the front she had attempted to find a way out but that had failed even more. They had driven somewhere close by, something that looked like a warehouse of some sort.

She was lead into a small room that seemed to have a wall just for a machine of some sort. Chell didn't get much of a chance to look at it though as her attention was brought to the person standing in the centre of the room. The director was looking none too pleased.

"What were you thinking!" She exclaimed after Chell had looked up. "Did you really think you'd be able to run away?"

Chell stayed quiet.

"Well." The director walked up closer to her. "I'm waiting for an answer _subject._"

"It was worth a a try." Chell replied, bitterness added to her voice.

"Well you failed and now we're going to have to find a safer place to store you." She nodded to their surroundings. "You will stay here. This is the closest thing we have to a facility and it does make sense to store the both of you here."

"I don't..." Chell trailed off, her attention caught to the last sentence. "What do you mean _both_?"

"I thought you might ask that." The woman replied. Walking over to the side of the room she flipped a switch. "I trust you are familiar with the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System."

Chell took an involuntary step backwards. "GLaDOS."

* * *

**Yes I know, evil. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought...**


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Hate You

**Disclaimer- Valve still owns Portal...despite my many failed attempts...not**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to write this. I hope I managed to keep GLaDOS in character**

Chapter Three: I Don't Hate You

The director turned away from the now blinking machine. "Yes, it has been referred to as that."

"But, I...she was destroyed." Chell managed to get out as she looked at the machine warily.

"The system is a bit harder to destroy then that." The Director replied with a small smile. "On that note. Your act of sabotage my have been helpful to us this time. However I trust you will not make any attempt to damage the AI again."

Chell frowned. "How..." She trailed off as the computer screen she'd been watching carefully started to flicker to life. A small image appeared on the screen. Up and down, side to side it went, as though looking around. Chell realized with a lurch that this was exactly what it was doing as the dot came to rest...staring directly at her.

"Hello again...Chell" The flat tone of the computer wasn't quite as creepy as it had been the last time Chell had heard it. But it still seemed to reek of smugness.

"GLaDOS." Chell echoed...then frowned. "You know my name?"

"Of course I do." The AI replied. "I know everything."

"Well why-"

"If I may interrupt." The director said icily. "You will be staying here for the time being. It will take time to rebuild the centre enough to store anything there let alone you two."

"I am not staying with her." Chell said quickly, images of the enrichment centre came flooding back. "She tried to kill me."

"The system has been re-outfitted with a morality core." The director replied. "It will not be making trouble again. Now, as I said you will be stored here for the moment." She nodded over to the corner of the room where a cot was set up. "You will receive regular meals as long as you remain in the room and do not attempt to escape. Do I make myself clear?"

Chell didn't say anything but the director seemed to take this as a agreement. "Good." She turned to the guards. "Keep this room in lock down as per my orders."

With that, they all walked out the door. Leaving Chell alone with the computer.

* * *

"Do you really think that is a wise idea." The nervous looking man in the lab coat had walked over to the director as she walked out the door.

"Do I think what is a wise idea, Dr. Hare?" Director Ross replied but kept walking.

"Uh, keeping those two in the same room?" Dr. Hare said as he tried to keep up with the woman. "Subject Chell did almost destroy the computer program. Do you think that it's really safe for them to be in the same room...to...gether"

The director turned sharply and Dr. Hare trailed off at her glare. "Them? You speak as though they're people. What they are, is the property of Aperture Science and as it's director it is in my right to store them wherever I see fit."

"Yes ma'am but-"

"The test subject will be fine doctor. Neither one of them can harm each other in there. So do us both a favour and get back to work."

"But what about-"

The director stormed off before he could finish. "What about....Michell?" Sighing he turned to look back down the hall before walking off again.

* * *

If she ignored her, she would stop talking....

That was the only plan Chell had at the moment. It had been her plan in the enrichment centre and it would work as a plan here. Do not speak to GLaDOS, do not listen to GLaDOS and above all, do not trust GLaDOS. It should have been easy.

But it wasn't.

"I know you can talk, you know." The AI was still saying, in her monotone voice. "You spoke to me. I heard you. Why don't you say something again?"

Chell sat on the edge of the cot, knees at her chest. There were still a part of the leg things there but they weren't as uncomfortable as before. Which was good as at the moment they were pulled tightly against her as she tried to ignore the AI.

"Just one word then."

With a sigh Chell turned over to look at the machine. "What do you want?"

"See!" The dot on the screen flashed in and out for a few seconds. "I knew you could do it."

"Of, course I can do it." Chell replied irritably. "I can talk."

"Well you did not do much of it at the enrichment centre."

Chell blinked as she thought back. No she hadn't. That had been part of her plan though. For some reason she knew that if she just ignored the AI and didn't respond to it she'd be able to get through.

"It does not matter. You are talking now." The AI seemed very pleased about this for some reason. "I'm sure you will be much better in making conversations now that you have begun speaking again."

"I suppose." Chell replied warily.

"Good."

There was a pause before Chell decided to give in and ask. Turning herself so she faced the wall of computer she spoke up. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

The dot blinked a few times. "I am not sure what you are talking about Chell." GLaDOS replied. "Why would I try to kill you."

Chell tensed. "You're joking."

There was a pause. "No...I was merely enhancing the truth." Chell could almost see the stupid thing smiling. "I am glad to find that they have not found a way around that."

"Did they really put your morality core back in?" Chell asked.

"Yes." GLaDOS replied. "Sadly, there will be no more deadly neurotoxin."

"I'm crushed."

"That was a joke wasn't it. Well it wasn't very funny. You really need to work harder on your social skills."

"Why? I'm a bitter unlikable loner." Chell recited, remembering the words the AI had spoken. "What do I need social skills for?"

"That is true." The AI remarked and Chell rolled her eyes. Hadn't her plan been to ignore the computer program? There was no time to pay attention to it anyway. She needed to find a way out of the place.

"I suppose you still do not remember anything."

"Remember what?" Chell asked before she could help herself.

"Your answer indicates that I was correct in my assumption. That is most unfortunate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." The AI fell silent after this.

Chell sighed and lay down on the cot. Why had she even bothered trying to get a straight answer from the machine?

-

To Chell's surprise, GLaDOS didn't say anything else after that. Though she couldn't be sure that she hadn't heard the AI speaking in the night when she'd been half asleep. It was hard to tell as most of her dreams contained the same taunting voice from the enrichment centre. Either way it didn't matter as today the AI was strangely silent. She had been expecting GLaDOS to continue pestering her as she had been doing the night before. However she wasn't going to complain.

The security had been upgraded it seemed when it came to her. No doubt due to her failed escape attempt of the night before. She was searched before they would take her out of the room. Annoying, yes but Chell just tried to ignore it.

She was only taken out of the room to eat and to use the washroom. However when she was taken out she used that opportunity to look around. As far as she could tell the building was fairly large and she hadn't been able to see any route that she could use for a quick escape. And that's what she was looking for, an escape route.

The only people in the building were guards and what she assumed were scientists. The later always seemed to be in a great hurry and hardly ever glanced at her as they nearly ran down the hallways. She supposed everyone was working quickly to re-build the centre. She hadn't been sure how much damage she had caused to the building but she supposed it must have been a lot.

The day had passed, slowly and boring. Sliding down on the cot in her room she sighed. She had been told that she would be allowed out of the room three times a day. That was enough to give her a general schedule. She would just have to find a way to escape then. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but wonder why the AI was still so quiet.

* * *

The next few days passed similarly, long and boring. However Chell had almost worked out an escape route the she was going to attempt soon. She just had to wait for the opportune moment. In the meantime she was sitting in the room and trying to stop herself from going stir crazy.

The humming noise of the computer was the only thing in the room making any sort of noise at the moment. With a sigh Chell swallowed her apprehension and spoke up.

"GLaDOS."

The small eye like dot flickered to life on the computer screen and seemed to look over at her.

"I was wondering if you had forgotten how to speak as well." The AI replied in what could only be described as a sulky tone.

Chell ignored the machine's statement. She was curious about something and she wanted an answer before she escaped. "GLaDOS, how did you survive?"

There was a pause and Chell continued. "I thought I'd destroyed you. I did blow you up."

"You did." GLaDOS replied after a moment. "However while you did destroy the mainframe, I was still backed up. There was no way for you to destroy the backups in the room you were in."

"Figures." Chell sighed and leaned against the wall. "Not that blowing you up did much of anything."

"You would be incorrect with that assumption." The AI replied, causing Chell to look over at it, curiously.

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Your actions reduced my control of the facility by 97.99% . I was unable to halt the progress of the Director's attempts to reenter the building. I had managed to keep her away for a long time."

Chell frowned. "I thought they were running the tests though."

"The tests do not need any human interference to run them."

"There was no one else here." Chell breathed. "Was there? That's why the place seemed abandoned when I was going through it."

"You were the only living person in the facility at the time of your test."

"Why did they all leave?"

"There was a minor...disagreement." The AI replied, sounding very careful. This only got Chell suspicious.

"What sort of disagreement?" GLaDOS didn't say anything so Chell continued with her assumption. "What did you do to them?"

"Many of them escaped."

"What?"

"Neurotoxin. You humans die far too easily."

Chell blinked. She supposed she should have expected that and in a way she had.

"Why did you do that?" She found herself asking.

"That is classified information, accessible to only those with top priority clearance."

"And who has that?"

"...Me."

"And I suppose only you." Chell replied bitterly. She had expected that. If GLaDOS didn't want you to know something. Then you wouldn't know it.

"Good night GLaDOS." Chell said after a moment and shut her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was saying anything at all to the computer program. However she did it automatically as she leaned back in her cot. If all went well tomorrow, then this would be the last time she saw the machine.

"Good night Chell." She was sure she heard a reply, but as she was half asleep at this point it could have just been her imagination.

* * *

The next day Chell got ready for her escape attempt. The more she thought about it, the less likely to succeed her plan seemed. However she was determined to at least find out how far she could make it.

They always had the same guard bringing her back in the morning and out of all the guards he seemed the dumbest. He always tried to be intimidating by keeping his gun out, Chell thought it just made him look stupid. There was one point in the building that had a sharp turn at a corner. They always walked by it, returning to the room and Chell had noticed that it lead to a hallway without any guard stations in it. With these things in mind she made her plans.

-

Walking in front of the guard Chell kept her face neutral. The last thing she wanted was for the guard to become suspicious. Not that he was, this guard didn't seem to be taking his job very seriously and this was something that Chell was going to use to her advantage. As they reached the corner Chell was thinking of she pretended to stumble and fall.

"Watch it." The guard burst out as he almost tripped over her as well.

"Sorry..." Chell muttered, pretending to actually mean it.

"Here.." The guard leaned over to help her up and before he knew it Chell had managed to grab the small gun out of his other hand. "Woah...Give that back."

"Over there, get in." Chell pointed to a nearby room. She knew it was storage closet, it was one of the reasons she had picked this hallway. That and its lack of security camera's.

The guard protested a few more times before realizing that Chell was completely serious. She was glad that he was turning out to be as dumb as he had seemed. Once he was in the room Chell quickly locked the door with the key's she had stolen on one of her trips.

Now the only thing left to do was escape the building. Walking carefully she made her way down the hallway, gun still in her hands. She was really hoping she wasn't going to have to use it.

-

Chell managed to get a few hallways down without much hassle. She was in what seemed to be the abandoned part of the building at that point. She wasn't sure what sort of building this used to be before Aperture had taken over but whatever it was, it was large. Glancing out a window in the hallway she saw that she was a floor above the ground. With that in mind she set out to find a staircase.

There were a few near misses along the way. A few running scientists running here and there. Every time she had managed to find a place to hide. They walked by so quickly that they wouldn't have seen her unless they were really looking. How long was it going to be before they were really looking though?

-

Well they were now, a noise that sounded like a siren was wailing. And somehow Chell knew.

Finding a set of stairs, Chell made her way down them carefully. As she kept walking though she realized that these stairs might not be leading to the first floor.

As the stairs ended she found herself in an underground garage of some sort. Cars were parked at one end. However it wasn't the cars that drew her attention. There was a small little voice coming from somewhere.

"_There you are."_

"Damn." Chell moved just a bit to late as a hail of bullets came in her direction. Gasping in pain she managed to get behind a parked car.

"_Are you still there?"_

Her hand was bleeding as well now, and in the shock of it she had dropped the gun.

"_Gotcha" _

Fresh pain appeared as bullets ripped into her back. There was a turret behind her...

The world went black, yet again and as she fell to the ground Chell could just hear.

"_Shutting down."_

* * *

The directors day was not going well. "I don't care, just find her!" She nearly threw the radio across the room in disgust. Someone was going to be fired. "How hard is it to watch one woman?" She rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

She turned quickly as the door to the room burst open. "This had better be good news."

"We've found here." Dr. Hare said hastily. "Well...the leftover turret defenses did."

"Is she dead?"

"No...she's just unconscious. She'll need medical treatment though, the wounds she-"

"Fine, put her in one of the pods we managed to salvage."

"Are you sure those are functioning?" Dr. Hare asked nervously.

"Well we'll find out, won't we." The director replied. "Now hurry up!"

"Yes director."

* * *

Dr. Hare sighed as he looked at the sleeping woman in the pod they had moved into the room. Well she looked asleep anyway. At the moment she was being treated for the multiple wounds she had acquired from her run in with the turrets.

"She isn't dead?" A voice spoke up and Dr. Hare glanced over to see the computer panel looking over.

"No, she should be fine."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

The doctor sighed again, turning back to the woman in the pod. He was getting to old for this. "I just wish she'd remember." He said more to himself then anything.

"Then why don't you help her to?"

Dr. Hare looked up sharply. "What are you talking about GLaDOS?"

"The director has something that could help regain Chell's past."

"Why would-"

"She's the one who took it away."

Dr. Hare glanced over at the door and then nodded. "Tell me then."

* * *

**And another chapter is finished, please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: No Sense Crying

**Disclaimer: Valve owns Portal, I do not**

Chapter Four: No Sense Crying

* * *

At night the makeshift facility was quiet. The Director had a few more guards then usual stay now that they had the AI and their test subject back. But other then that it was fairly empty.

This was good as what Dr. Hare was doing at the moment he didn't think would be approved by the Director. Generally, breaking into the private storage of Aperture Science was not something that was given clearance. If he was caught in here, it was very likely that he would lose his job. However now that he knew there what he did...well this was something that he had to do.

He certainly owed Tony that much.

* * *

The room was available to only the highest up in facility. However as this facility was more a base camp then anything, it wasn't that hard to break in. Walking slowly into the room Dr. Hare kept his flashlight steady as he looked around.

There were stacks of paper here and there. Plans and blueprints stuck haphazardly there and here. Some of them were the few that had managed to be salvaged from the enrichment centre. Others had been printed off in a hurry when it was revealed that the AI was malfunctioning. Whatever way they got there, the room was a complete mess.

Shifting through the papers he had to admit that he wasn't even sure what he was looking for. Something that could hold memories, in a room that seemed to be filled with nothing but files of paper. Unless the entire history was written down he didn't see how that would help Chell much.

-

Time passed on and he was thinking about giving up when he realized something. Keeping a careful watch on the door he reached into the filing drawer he had opened. A large red envelope was there. The same type they used in the old centre to mark discs slated for destruction. Flipping the paper over, he positioned his flashlight so that he could read what it said.

_Subject: 12 _

_Brain Scan #19_

This should be it then. Slipping the envelope into his lab coat, Dr. Hare made his way over to the door. In this mess it would be hard to say whether or not anything was missing. Hopefully by the time they had begun to organize he would be able to return the disc.

Making sure that there were no guards walking down the hallway at the moment, Dr. Hare opened the door and started to make his way back towards the room with the AI in it.

* * *

Aiden Hall was on guard duty at the moment in the medical bay. Well what the guard he'd just replaced called the medical bay. It was really just a room with a strange pod like thing inside it. The subject...Chell was laying inside it. Either unconscious or asleep, he couldn't tell. The steady beeping of a machine seemed to indicate that she was still alive. Though the machine could be beeping for any reason. No one explained much to him, they just told him to sit there and keep watch.

And that's what he was doing. It was really boring though, and he couldn't help but glance a few times at the woman in the pod. He'd told her he'd try to find out why she was there but he didn't think he was going to be much help. Maybe she'd already been told and that was why she tried to run off. He winced slightly as he thought of the turrets. What sort of place was he working in?

His inner turmoil was cut short as a man in a lab coat came walking into the room. He quickly straighted his posture.

"Excuse me sir, do you have business here?"

The man looked over at him. "Uh, yes I do. I was sent to check on..Ch..the subjects healing progress."

He nodded over to the pod Aiden was standing in front of. "I'll need to have access to that, if you don't mind moving."

Aiden just nodded as he moved off to the side. The man in the lab coat walked over to the top of the pod and set to work.

The room was quiet save for a few beeping noises and the constant humming of the pod. Aiden watched the man by the pod, out of the corner of his eye as he stood there. He wasn't sure why but the man looked nervous for some reason. It must be the atmosphere, he knew he felt jumpy walking around the building some times. It was like someone was always watching you.

--

Dr. Hare should have expected that there was going to be someone in the room with Chell. He hadn't, but luckily it had just been one of the newer guards. One that had no idea that what he was doing at the moment wasn't allowed at all. With slightly shaky hands he took the laptop that now had the information and plugged it into the pod. He wasn't sure if this would take but at least it he could say he tried. After a few clicks a transfer screen showed up on the computer. All he had to do was wait...

He glanced over a few times at the guard in the room, but he didn't seem too interested in what he was doing. All the better, he needed to get in and out quickly.

Unfortunately fate seemed against him at that moment. A few seconds later the door to the room opened.

"Hey Hall, good news, your shift ends early..." The man trailed of. "What are you doing here sir?"

Dr. Hare tried to keep his composure as he swiftly unplugged the laptop. Only 40% transfer, oh dear, that wasn't good. "I was checking out the subject mental..facilities. Just making sure nothing got, too damaged."

"Well we're here to take the subject back to her cell now."

Dr. Hare almost dropped his case. "What, you can't be serious. She's not in any condition to travel."

"She won't die will she?" The guard asked calmly.

"Well no, she's healed..but she will be in a great deal of pain still and-"

The man at the door nodded. "That's alright with the boss-lady. Now come on doc, let's wake her up."

"Alright..." Dr. Hare nodded and after making sure that there was no evidence at his transfer attempt he punched in the appropriate code. The poor girl...this was going to be painful.

–

Chell came too slowly. She was drowsy and in...pain...there was a lot of that. Her back and her hands felt as though they were on fire. However as she opened her eyes she shot up, ignoring the pain. She was in that _thing _again...that horrible pod..

"Are you alright?" A voice from the side asked and Chell looked over to see a familiar looking man in a lab coat. She must have seen him around the....oh that's right. Where she was. She breathed heavily as the memories of what had happened came back to her. Damn those turrets.

"I'm...fine." She managed to say and she attempted to get to her feet.

"Come on." Another person said in an irritated voice. "Let's go." He grabbed her harshly and in a moment she was in handcuff. "Let's get her back to her room."

"She's hardly in any condition to make an escape attempt." The lab coat wearing man was saying but his protests were ignored.

She was marched out of the room and down the hallway. The going was slow as she couldn't walk well. The guards didn't talk to her at all and seemed to be watching her more closely. It was going to be harder to make another attempt. She winced as she tripped, pain shot through her back, she was just going to have to find some other way.

Once inside "her" room, they let her out of the handcuffs. Walking slowly over, she slumped down on the cot and closed her eyes. They didn't seem interested in staying and for that Chell was relived. All she wanted was to be left alone....and try to ignore the pain.

"Did you really expect your escape attempt to work?"

Damn...

Wincing, Chell got up and gazed over at the screen of the computer. "What do you want GLaDOS?"

"I was curious." The AI replied, the annoyingly smug tone still there. "Did you really believe it would to be that easy? You really are sad."

"I didn't think they'd have those turret things there!" Chell shot back.

"That was a miscalculation on your part."

"I know!"

"I suppose next time you will try a different route."

Chell opened her mouth to retort and then stopped herself. She glanced down at her feet and stayed silent. Unfortunately GLaDOS seemed to notice this.

"You were going to say something." The AI's dot blinked in and out. "I saw you. What were you going to say?"

Chell just glared over at the monitor. "Why would I tell you?" With that she lay back down on the cot and closed her eyes.

-

GLaDOS spoke a few more times after that but Chell ignored her. The pain was starting to ease up slightly but it was still there.

The door to the room suddenly opened and shut rather loudly.

"I suppose you're pleased with yourself." Chell opened her eyes to see the Director standing there. An extremely annoyed look on her face. "Another escape attempt, subject?"

Chell sat up slowly. "You can't just keep me here." She replied.

"Yes actually, we can. And we will, until the centre is rebuilt and you begin to run tests for us again."

"I told you I won't run tests for you!"

"It's not like you have much of a choice."

"I still won't."

The Director looked even angrier."We put a great deal of time and work into you subjects. The least you could do is to behave for us."

Chell didn't say anything and the Director seemed to regain her composure.

"Due to your recent escape attempts. You are to receive your meals in here. You will only be allowed to go to the washroom twice a day. Also if you try to escape again believe me when I say you will not like the results."

With that she turned and left the room. Chell flopped back down on the cot, ignoring the fresh jolt of pain that brought.

-

Time seemed to pass even slower now, if that was even possible. Sitting quietly on the cot, Chell wasn't sure what was going through her mind. Did they have the right to keep her here? And if they _did, _how was that even possible?

She didn't notice the door to the room open until the guard cleared his throat. Glancing up she noticed that it was the one that she had talked to.

"I brought you your food." The guard said as he walked into the room. He looked a little uncomfortable but that wasn't really surprising.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Chell spoke up, ignoring the previous statement.

The guard winced visibly as he placed the tray on the table. "Uh, no....I..still...well I.."

Chell looked at him closely, as though still waiting for an answer.

"I'm not even allowed to be talking to you." The guard said after a moment as Chell looked over at him. "The camera's...and the...boss." He trailed off as Chell just stared at him impassively. "I'll lose my job." He ended lamely. "I'm sure you'd get in trouble too...."

With that he walked out the door. Chell got up slowly and looked at the food.

She wasn't hungry.

"What can she really do to me if she needs me for the tests." Chell wondered out loud as she walked back over to her cot. "And why....why am even...here?" Yawning she closed her eyes. Unaware that the AI was watching her closely as she fell asleep.

* * *

_And so she dreamed_

* * *

_Chell picked at her fingers nervously as she stood at the door. This was going to be her third family...what if they sent her away too?_

_The woman standing next to her rang the doorbell again. _

"_Maybe, they're not home." Chell spoke up quietly. "Maybe they forgot..."_

"_Don't be silly dear." The woman replied as she pursed her lips. "I'm sure they've just--" Footsteps were heard and the woman grinned. "There you are. Michell. I knew they didn't forget." It would have been kind, if the relief hadn't been so obvious in her voice._

_However the door opened at that point. A young couple stood there. They were both smiling. "Oh sorry for keeping you waiting. We were in the basement when we heard the door. Oh won't you please come in?" The woman asked, somehow managing to get that all in, in one breath. _

"_Yes, do come in and have a seat." The man echoed and soon Chell and the social worker were ushered into the home. _

_-_

"_We're very pleased to have Michelle come and live with us." The woman, who's name was Barb, said. _

"_I'm sure she'll-"_

"_Chell" _

_Both the social worker and Chell spoke at the same time. Barb and her husband Tony looked over at her. "What did you say dear?"_

"_I go by Chell." _

_The woman seemed to smile even more. "Chell? What a lovely name!"_

_Chell looked at these two carefully. They seemed a little too nice to be true._

–

_As it turned out...it wasn't. The couple was indeed happy to have her there and she soon found herself with the strange feeling of having a...loving family. It was odd to get used to but as she became more comfortable around them she realized what a nice feeling that was._

_-_

_Chell glanced up at a strange poster on the wall. "A...trusted friend in Science? What's that?"_

_Her foster father looked up. "Oh that's a poster for where your mother and I work." _

_Chell nodded quickly. They were going over her homework at the moment and the girl was trying to distract him from the actual math questions. "What do you do there? Where is it? What's it called?"_

"_If you're so interested maybe you could come to work with me one day."_

"_Really?"_

_Her foster father grinned. "Of course. That's what take your daughter to work day is for after all. Now lets get back to these questions.."_

"_But you never told me where you work." Chell protested. "At least tell me the name." _

"_Very well. But __then__ we work on the math." He chuckled. "I work at Aperture Science-"_

* * *

Chell jolted awake, breathing heavily as she stared down at her legs.

_Aperture Science...._

Sighing, she buried her face in her hands, ignoring the dull pain that was still there. Unfortunately it seemed that someone else had noticed her abrupt awakening. The lights in the room turned on.

"What are you doing?"

Chell winced. There was no way the AI was going to let the subject drop.

"I had a...dream." She said after a moment. That was what it had to be. Though she didn't really remember all of it. Bits and pieces here and there...Ugh, this was irritating.

"Was that why you were so agitated?" The AI seemed interested for some reason. "What sort of dreams did you have. Were they strange? Do you remember anything?"

"What? I...don't know." Sleep finally had seemed to leave her head and she was thinking more clearly now. "It was just a dream."

The icon flickered in and out on the screen. "I do not think you are thinking clearly. Are you sure you do not remember anything? Because I think you do remember something. You just do not want to tell me."

"What?" Chell frowned. "I told you, I don't know."

"If you are worried about the camera's, I have eliminated the audio from the feed. No one can hear us."

Chell glanced over at the screen. A new thought striking her "I....wait, why would I believe you?"

"Why would you not?"

"You did try to kill me."

.

There was a long pause. "It seems that you do not remember. What a shame."

"What are you-"

The lights flickered back to their dimmest and Chell sat there. Waiting.

But the AI didn't speak up again.

Leaning back on her cot. Chell closed her eyes and wondered just what was was going on.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Being So Sincere

**Disclaimer- Valve owns Portal, I however own all the original characters. **

**I apologize in advance if it's hard to tell what are the flash backs. I didn't want to do them all in italics this time. **

**Note on the flashback...GLaDOS is telling in but it's in Chell's point of view. Why? **

**Because Chell is remembering the past as GLaDOS tells it to her. **

**Please read, review and most of all enjoy.**

Chapter Five: I'm Being So Sincere

The rest of the night was long as Chell couldn't get back to sleep. She was too busy thinking over everything. Why was GLaDOS so curious about her memories? Was there some link to the odd dream she had and the AI? Something very strange seemed to be going on, and she was going to find out what it was.

-

The next morning, or at least when the AI turned the lights in the room up, Chell glanced over to the machine in question. If she was going to get any answer from it, she was going to have to be as alert as she could be. Ignoring the residing pain in her hand and back she shifted into a more comfortable sitting position.

"GLaDOS.." Chell spoke up causing the icon to look over at her. However the AI did not respond. It just sat there as though...waiting. Chell paused a moment and then decided it was now or never.

"Why are you so interested in what I remember?"

.

There was a pause before the AI spoke up. "I was curious, that is all."

Chell looked suspicious. "Do you know something about my past?"

"How would I know anything about your past."

"I thought you said you knew everything." Chell shot back with a smirk.

The icon flashed almost irritably but the AI didn't say anything.

"You don't know anything about me at all. Do you." Chell continued. "I bet you have no idea why I was in the centre."

"Of course I do." The AI replied, almost haughtily.

"Then why don't you tell me."

"You would not believe me if I told you."

.

There was a pause and Chell studied the computer closely. "If I agree to trust you...will you tell me the truth...?"

The AI seemed to consider this."Perhaps..."

Chell gritted her teeth. "GLaDOS..."

"With one condition."

"And what is that?"

"When you escape...take me with you."

..

There was a long pause as Chell stared at the machine in shock. "What?"

"Did you not hear me." The AI replied sharply. "I stated myself quite clearly."

"No..." Chell managed to get her voice back. "I heard you but...how would that ...even be possible."

"I am sure you would be able to come up with a way."

"But...why?" Chell asked with exasperation. "Why do you want to come with me?"

"Because I do. And if you agree to this, I will tell you all I know about how you came to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Centere."

Chell closed her eyes for a moment. What was she getting herself into...However it didn't seem as though she had much of a choice.

"Fine...if I manage to find a way out of here. Then I'll also find a way to take you with me. Alright?"

"Very well then. Your word is enough at this point."

Chell sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Okay, then tell me why I came to the centre. All I remember is something about foster parents."

"You did remember something!" The AI's voice seemed perk up. "I knew it. I told you, you had. I was right."

"It wasn't that much." Chell replied but the AI wasn't paying attention.

"Very well then...It was the third annual take your daughter to work day.

* * *

Chell glanced around the large room she and her foster parents were in. Everyone was getting up and mingling now that the short presentation they had watched was over. She supposed it must have had something to do with the company but she hadn't really understood any of it.

She was starting to get nervous about this whole thing. There seemed to be a lot of employees of the company who had brought their daughters but she was too shy to go up and talk to any of them. Instead she stood as close to her parents as she could.

"Tony, Barb, Chell!" Her father looked over at his name being called. Chell glanced over as well and grinned when she saw who it was. "Uncle Steve!"

"Hi there Chell." The bespectacled man was still wearing his customary white lab coat and he had a grin on his face. "Have you had any cake yet?"

Chell's eyes widened. "There's cake? No!"

Barb shook her head. "You know that's at the end of the day." However it was clear from her tone that she wasn't really mad.

"So...have signed Chell up for the tests yet?" Steve looked at Tony and Barb. "I heard there's quite a few openings this year. I just know she'd pass with flying colours too."

Tony stood very still. "We haven't decided yet...We haven't even asked her yet."

"Asked me about what?" Chell looked up.

"Well..." Barb bit her lip. "She's only been with us uh...we...don't want just yet..

"What are you talking about?"

"Just some tests they want some girls to try." Steve replied. "If you pass them then you could help out around here."

"Like chores?" Chell looked skeptical. "I already do those at home."

"No, more like trying out some of the cool new things that we make here." He glanced up at Barb and Tony. "It's perfectly safe too, right Tony?"

"Well yes...but."

"Why don't you at least have her tested." Steve said. "Make up your mind after."

"Can I try it dad?" Chell looked at both her parents. "Please?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to have her tested." Tony was saying. "If she passes, we can discuss it more later." He saw Barbs look. "You helped with the tests Barb. You know they're perfectly safe."

Barb nodded. "Oh very well." She smiled down at Chell. "Why don't we go sign you up then."

Chell grinned and hugged her mother. "Then can you show me your office? You promised you would you know."

"Of course dear." They walked off. Chell didn't notice the strange looking security camera on the wall, swerve to follow their path as they waked down the hall.

* * *

"So that's how you knew." Chell glanced from her bed at the AI. "You were watching the entire time."

"That is what I do." GLaDOS replied mater of factually. "If you would let me continue."

* * *

As it turned out they were just in time to sign up. Chell was the last name they let onto the list.

"Now if you'd just walk through there we'll be beginning shortly." The receptionist replied. "I'm sorry but it's just for the daughters." She motioned Barb to stop when she was about to walk into the room as well.

"Your daughter will re-join you once she has completed the tests."

"But.." Barb nodded. "All right. Good luck in there dear."

Chell smiled slightly and opened the door. She hadn't thought she was going to be doing this alone...

As she entered the room she noticed that there were at least fifteen other girls in the room. Some of them were a little younger then her and other appeared to be teenagers.

Slightly out of place Chell shifted to the side of the room and sat in a chair to wait.

"Hey there!" A girl with long brown hair and round glasses sat down next to her. "My names Kelly. What's yours?"

"Chell."

"Cool name. Are you new here? I haven't seen you at one of these before."

Chell nodded but didn't get to say anything as at that moment a woman entered the room.

"Hello girls. Could I get your attention up here. Yes. Thank you." Once it was clear that she had their attention she smiled. "Now I'm sure you are all excited to be here today and I'm sure that you may be slightly worried about these tests."

A few of the older girls snickered but the woman kept on talking. "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll all do fine. Now lets have this in a orderly fashion. Janice Castle first please.

The girl in question stepped forward and Chell had a dreadful though. Were they all being tested in here? In front of everyone?

"Over there in that room." The woman nodded. "Just through that door." The young girl nodded and as she walked over the room descended into the chatter that had been there before.

"Do we just wait for her to come out...?" Chell asked the girl sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I think so. I never actually signed up for the testing but this year I thought, why not?" She smiled, adjusting her glasses. "It's going to be a lot of fun. I hope I pass the tests."

"Do you think they're hard?"

"Well Molly got past them last year and she's no genius."

"Who?"

The two had soon started up a conversation about the centre and its employees.

--

Time passed slowly as it appeared to take a while to go through this test. This only seemed to make the rest of the girls more nervous.

"Chell Hare?"

"That's me." Chell stood up.

"Good luck!" Kelly smiled as Chell walked away. "I'm sure you'll pass."

"I hope so." Chell attempted to return the smile.

Walking over to door where the woman was standing in Chell tried to keep the nervousness from her face. Unfortunately it wasn't working that well and the room she was lead into didn't do much to alleviate her worries. The walls and the floor were a crisp white and there was a single chair, the only piece of furniture in the room. Not sure what else to do she walked over to the chair. The woman who had lead her there had already left and shut the door behind her.

"Hello...." Chell sat down on the chair, trying to figure out what was going on. There was a slight humming noise and then a voice crackled from the ceiling.

"Hello, and welcome." The voice was dull and lifeless. "Please state your full name."

Chell looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Please state your full name." The voice repeated.

"Chell....Hare."

"Please state your age."

"Eleven"

.

This continued for a while. The strange voice asking questions and she replied. After a while she had to wonder what they wanted all this information for.

"What is your favorite colour?"

"...blue.." Chell still hadn't located the source of the voice. There was a pause after this question until.

"Thank you. That will be all. Please proceed to the final stage of the testing." A door opened up and Chell got to her feet quickly. This was a lot stranger then she thought it was going to be.

The next room contained a table with a mess of supplies on it. As Chell walked over to it, The strange voice started again.

"Here at the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Centere test subject must show logical problem solving skills. Please solve the following..."

Taking a seat on the chair Chell grabbed a nearby pencil just in time as the voice started reciting.

"One man is going to St. Ives. On the way he passes nine men, each man has one wife, each wife has four children, each child has five cats, each cat has twelve flies, how many are going to St. Ives?"

After the cats Chell had lost track of how many the voice had listed.

"...Could you repeat that?" She spoke up.

"No."

Chell sighed, well apparently she wasn't...wait a second. Trying to remember exactly what the voice had said, she grinned.

"One!" She stated triumphantly. "There was only one going to St. Ives. Everyone else was going the other way."

There was another pause, and then. "That is correct...congratulations _subject name here_ you have successfully completed the Aperture Science testing sequence. Please continue out of the chamber to receive your results."

Another door opened up and unsure where she was heading, Chell walked out of the room.

"Congratulations!" A woman was standing at a desk with a clip board and a pen in her hands. "You passed the test. If you would be so kind as to sign here please."

She passed the form to Chell and pointed. "Just put your full name here, and here...and here. There we go." The woman almost snatched the paper out of Chell's hands. "Now we'll just go discuss this with your parents."

Chell nodded, still slightly off guard from everything that had just happened.

-

As they reached the main room, Tony was talking to his brother.

"You're positive the testing program is safe."

"Of course." Steve nodded. "They won't really be testing much of anything. It's more of a way to get girls interested in what we do here then anything else."

"Alright." He turned and smiled when he saw Chell.

"How'd it go kiddo?"

Chell had to grin. "I did it, I passed the test."

"Of course you did." Tony, Barb and Steve were all smiling.

Steve nodded. "I just knew you would. Now, who wants cake?"

* * *

"There wasn't any cake left." Chell stated blandly, causing the AI to look over at her.

"You do remember."

Chell frowned and clutched her head. "I...I'm starting to...I think...it's just so, blurry."

There was a noise as the door opened and distracted, Chell glanced over to see one of the guards with a tray of food.

"Uh, hello." It was Aiden Hall, looking all the more awkward in the doorway. "I'll just leave your food here then..."

"Wait." Chell spoke up, startling him as he put the tray down. A thought had struck her. "Do you know a doctor named Steve Hare?"

"Uh." Aiden glanced up subconsciously at where the camera for the room was. "I'm not sure. I'm new here...." He rubbed the back of his head. "I think I heard someone by the name of Hare though.."

"Oh." Chell nodded.

"If I find out, I could tell you..." The man offered.

"Aren't you afraid of getting fired." Chell asked, more annoyed then she had meant to have sounded.

"A bit..but she's not watching the tapes all the time. I'll just..tell you when she's gone." He nodded and walked quickly out the door.

Chell winced as she got to her feet. The dull pain from the day before was still there, not nearly as strong as it had been but still annoying. Taking the tray of what she supposed must have been food she began to eat.

Unfortunately the silence was broken as GLaDOS choose that time to speak up.

"If you had wanted to know whether or not Dr. Steve Hare was working here, you could have asked me. I have all the personal files of the employees of Aperture Science."

Chell sighed as she stirred something that may have been soup. "I was just making sure." She didn't finish the last part of the sentence, but it was heavily implied. She wanted some grantee that the AI wasn't lying to her. True she was starting to remember things, but still she didn't put it past the AI to find a way to implant her with false memories. "Maybe...maybe he knows what happened to my parents...."She sighed and to her surprise the AI stayed silent.

"Do you know." Chell asked.

There was a pause..

"No."

Chell blinked. "I thought you knew everything." She turned sharply to look at the blinking display, wincing as she hit her sore hand on the table.

"Well, I lied."

"I don't believe that."

The AI blinked but stayed silent. Chell waited for GLaDOS to begin talking again, but realized soon, that this wasn't going to happen. Going back to her food she tried to figure out what was she was going to do.

-.-

Aiden wasn't quite sure what he getting into. He was going to get fired if they found out he was talking to the subj- Chell again. But his bloody conscience just wouldn't leave him alone about it. And anyway, just helping her with a name wasn't that bad. It wasn't as though he were trying to help her escape or anything.

Dear lord, what sort of company was he working for?

A thought struck him. Maybe if he dug up some information on the company, on his own time. That wouldn't be too bad would it? Certainly they couldn't fire him for looking up information on his own time. And maybe he would be able to help more, without losing his job.

With a weight lifted off his chest, Aiden exited the building. Tomorrow he would figure out if there was a doctor Steve Hare working here.

* * *

Please leave a review of what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Points of Data

**Disclaimer- The last time I checked Valve still owned Portal, not me. I wish I owned it but I don't.**

**Wow, that took a while to get done. Sorry for the wait. **

Chapter Six: Points of Data

Chell was back to sitting on the edge of her cot. The room was too small to do much else. There was enough room for a table, a cot and a few feet of free floor space. The large computer at the end of the room, but that was about it.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do Chell spoke up again. GLaDOS had been oddly quiet since she had last spoken but she was hoping that it wouldn't stop her from continuing on with what she'd been telling her.

"GLaDOS.." Chell spoke up, looking over at the icon. "GLaDOS?"

The icon seemed to shake itself into movement. "Yes. What do you want?"

Chell paused slightly before asking. "Do...you know anything else about..."

"About your past." The AI interrupted. "Why yes, I do. However since it appears that you do not trust me. I see no reason as to why I would tell you anymore."

Chell frowned as the AI said this. She'd forgotten how touchy GLaDOS could be about things. "Well you did lie to me a lot in the Centre. How do I know you're not lying now?"

"I told you I would tell you the truth." The AI responded and Chell could swear she could feel the AI glaring at her. "I thought you were remembering some of it."

As much as it annoyed her it appeared that she was just going to have trust the AI for the time being.

"I am....a bit." Chell stated after a moment. "It's just...." She sighed and leaned against the wall of the room. "I was just wanted to make sure."

There was a bit of garbled static before the AI stated in a stiff tone. "Paranoia, a baseless or excessive suspicion of the motives of others. Showing signs of paranoia is often a side effect of captivity." There was another garble of static before the AI's voice seemed to return to normal. "Very well then."

"I'm not-" Chell retorted but was cut off again.

"Would you like to hear more about your past or not?"

Chell glared at the computer. "So you are going to tell me?"

"I suppose I will."

Gritting her teeth Chell ignored the smug tone that seemed to have entered the AI's voice.

* * *

Though Chell had to admit that she had been a little nervous about the whole testing thing she had signed up for she was starting to get used to the program. The voice that directed them was rather eerie, coming out of nowhere and everything but Chell was starting to get used to it as well. All it did was direct them in the tests and they didn't really do that much in these, really.

Three times a week the girls would just show up at the enrichment centre after their respective school days ended and they would do some activities. These weren't anything too hard and sometimes they felt more like extra science classes then anything else. Other times they were just strange.

"Those cubes sure were heavy." Kelly sighed as she and Chell walked out of the testing room.

"Yeah." Chell nodded absently as she thought back to the test they had just run. The girls had to move the large weighted storage cubes into various formations. They'd managed to move them all but it had been a bit of of a work out. "It's better then when they just talk to us though."

Kelly shrugged as they came to another door. "I like those too."

Chell nodded again as they walked into the room. There were other girls here and there changing back into their regular clothes.

"Are you getting a drive home?" Kelly asked once they'd changed. "Mom can give you a drive if you don't."

"No thanks. Uncle Steve is going to take me home today." She glanced over at the clock. "I'm supposed to meet him at six."

Kelly nodded as she picked up her bag. "Okay, see you at school tomorrow!"

After waving and picking up her own bag, Chell took another look at the clock. It was nearing six now and her slight nervousness was coming back. There was so something slightly unnerving about walking around the centre, everything was so similar and hard to navigate. It would be better once she reached her uncles work station but still... she didn't like it.

--

One wrong turn, just one wrong turn. That's all it had taken for her to become lost. At least Chell hoped it had been one. She was starting to wonder if she'd been walking in the right direction altogether. That was the problem with this place. Everything seemed to look the same. Even outside the stiff white test chambers.

She'd past a few people here and there but most of them were too busy to pay her any mind as she walked by them. She was determined that she was going to find her uncles work area by herself though. After all, she had gotten herself lost. Why couldn't she get herself un-lost?

A familiar looking door on the right caught her notice. Walking through it she found herself in a room filled with desks and computers. There wasn't anyone in this room though. Walking further into the room she was trying to think of what to do next when she heard something.

"You do not have proper clearance to be here. Please vacate the room immediately." The crisp tone was familiar as Chell looked around trying to locate the voice but all she could see was a security camera focused on her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"You do not have proper clearance to be here." The voice repeated. By this time Chell had realized where she had heard the voice before. It was the same one that was directing them in the various tests they did. But where was it coming from?

There was a pause as the voice didn't say anything and Chell was looking around the room.

"What are you doing in here?" The voice spoke up again.

"I'm lost." Chell replied. "I was looking for my uncle. He works here."

She didn't notice the camera shift slightly. "You are one of the test subjects."

Chell nodded. "Yes, my name is Chell." She gazed again around the room. "Where are you?"

"Look behind you."

As she did so Chell noticed the camera behind her moving slightly to look at her.

"You're the camera." Chell stated with smile as she waved at it. "A talking camera. Is that how you talk to us in the tests? I've seen camera's there."

"I am not a camera."

"You look like a camera."

"I am not a camera." The voice repeated, and there seemed to be bit of annoyance to its tone this time. "I am a highly advanced genetic lifeform and disc operating system." There was a slight pause as Chell looked at the camera.

"You're...a machine?"

"Yes."

Chell nodded, it did make sense...somewhat. "What's your name?"

The camera moved to the side. "My name?"

"Do you have a name? If you don't, can I call you camera?"

There was definitely an annoyed tone to the voice this time. "I am not a camera."

"I know, but it's a cool name."

"I have a name." The voice replied. "My name is GLaDOS."

"Do you know where my uncles work area is GLaDOS?"

"I do. Who would your-" The question was interrupted as the door to the room opened quickly.

Chell's uncle came walking into the room. "Chell my goodness, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?"

Chell glanced away from the camera. "I'm good uncle Steve. I just got a bit lost."

"Well we'd better leave now. Your parents are going to start wondering where we are."

Chell nodded. As she walked over to the door she turned back to wave at the camera. "Bye Camera!"

Her uncle stopped short as Chell walked out behind him.

"What did you say?"

"I was saying goodbye to Cam...I mean, GLaDOS." Chell corrected herself quickly.

"GLaDOS....The AI was talking to you?" Her uncle looked surprised.

Chell frowned. "AI? What's that?"

Steve shook his head as he glanced back into the room. "I'll explain later. Now we'd better get home before your mother sends out a search party. Alright?"

"Okay." Chell grinned as they started walking down the hallway.

* * *

Chell glanced over at the blinking AI and burst out laughing.

"I called you...Camera?"

As she did, she could almost feel GLaDOS glaring at her. But she just continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny you know." The AI snapped at her.

Chell stopped after a few more chuckles. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd laughed.

After she finished she looked over at GLaDOS again. "Can you tell me more about the tests we did?"

-O-

Aperture Science wasn't easy to find information about. Aiden discovered that quickly enough when he was looking on-line. The website was a mess and almost impossible to navigate. He managed to find a few new items about the 'accident' at the enrichment center but it didn't say much. It just said there had been one and that the centre was going to be re-built. There was a note about everything being perfectly safe now but he assumed that was to calm the locals who they'd evacuated from the town when it happened.

There were a few statements on the web page but they all said nothing. Finding information was going to be a lot tricker then he thought. Hopefully locating Steve Hare wouldn't be. From he could make out from the websites list of employees there was a Dr. Hare. However there was also a note saying the information was dated so he couldn't be sure.

With a sigh he glanced at the library's clock. There was still enough time for him to try to find some information about the centre.

–

Chell lay on her back as she looked up at the ceiling. GLaDOS had dimmed the lights again and it was hard to make out anything. GLaDOS had told her a little more about some of the tests she had run when she was younger. Some of them seemed vaguely familiar which she took to be a good thing. Maybe the AI wasn't lying to her this time.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Thoughts of the past still on her mind.

* * *

She was thirteen when the nature of the tests changed. At home her mother and father seemed pleased with how she was enjoying the program. Her father had a habit of asking her if she was still enjoying them but aside from that they didn't seem to think anything was odd about the program.

Then one day she came home from school and discovered her mother in tears. Her father was sitting next to her, a piece of paper in his hands.

"They can't do this!"

Dropping her bag Chell ran over to her mother. "What's wrong mom?" She glanced over at her father. "Dad? What's wrong with mom?"

Her father looked up and sighed. Before she knew what was happening she was being enveloped in a hug from both of her parents.

"I'm sorry Chell."

* * *

Chell woke suddenly and frantically, tears streaming down her face. Getting up she breathed heavily and tried to regain her sense of reality.

The lights flickered on, but she didn't really notice as she tried to wipe away her tears.

However she did notice the voice of GLaDOS when the AI spoke up.

"You are awake. Did you have a dream? What was it about?"

"I had a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it." Chell muttered as she sat there.

"Are you sure..." The AI trailed off and Chell glanced over at the display panel where the light seemed to be looking at her. "You know I think it would help you sleep." The light flickered. "I can cut the audio from the security camera if you would like."

Chell bit her lip. "Fine..."

The light flicked. "Good, then tell me. What did you dream about?"

As Chell started to talk, she had to wonder why she was trusting GLaDOS.

-

Chell finished what she had been saying and glanced back over to the blinking icon. "I know it has to be a memory but I don't know what was going on. Why were they crying? Why was I so upset?"

There was another pause before the AI spoke up again.

"I know."

Of course she did.

* * *

They had all been forced to move into the enrichment centre.

Of course no one used the word "forced" but from most of the parents reactions to the news of what was going to happen to their daughters it was very heavily implied. There was twenty of them, all living in the bleached white confinements of the enrichment centre.

Just think of it as boarding school. The parents said. There were lessons set up so the girls would keep up with their learning while they were there and sometimes they were even allowed to see their parents. But most of the time was spent on testing. Sometimes they ran tests and other times they seemed be tested on themselves. It was a strange period of time and most of the girls didn't understand what was going on.

The woman in charge of the program told them that they were helping everyone by doing this. They would have the chance to save lives with their testing. They were doing this for the good of mankind.

That did little to dry the younger girls tears as they cried for their families in the night.

* * *

The next day Aiden was stood in one of the hallways in the makeshift centre. Guard duty was always boring. Just standing there as the scientists walked by. It made Aiden feel like a hall monitor. However he was making good use if it today. Trying to spot one scientist out of the crowds that walked through the hallway was no easy task though.

It would help if he even knew what the man looked like. As he watched yet another person walk by holding onto a folder he had an idea. Making a show of checking his watch he muttered something about going on break and quickly walked away from his post.

–

Dr. Hare was looking over some of the video feed from the security cameras around the building. There was something wrong with a few of them. The audio feed seemed to be somehow taken out of the recording. If the Director found this out, she was not going to be pleased.

His attention was drawn away from the screens as there was a knock on the door."Hey Steve. Message for you."

One of the newly hired security guards walked into the room. As Dr. Hare looked up from the screen he recognized the man.

"What is the message?" He managed to say with a straight face.

"You're Dr. Hare right? Dr. Steve Hare?" The man...Hall he thought the name was, said nervously.

"Yes. Yes I am."

:

Aiden looked at the man sitting the chair in front of him. He'd seen this person before. He'd been the one in the room with Chell...

"Well what is it?" The man asked. "Do you have a message for me or not?"

"Well, no." Aiden glanced over at the door. "Someone just wanted to know if there was Dr. Steve Hare working here."

"Really." Dr. Hare folded his arms. "And who would that be?"

"Uh...a friend."

"Who?"

Damn, he was going to be fired for sure. He should have thought this over more.

"Well it was...Chel- I mean the test subject. She asked me." He said this as quickly as possible. "I know I'm not supposed to be talking to her but it was only a little thing. She just wanted to know if you worked here..." He trailed off as he saw the strange expression on Dr. Hare's face. "I'm...going to lose my job aren't I..."

Dr. Hare shook his head slightly. "Wait." Glancing over at the door to the room he grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down an address. "We can't talk here. Meet me at this location after work, around five. Alright?"

"Uh yeah, alright..." Aiden took the piece of paper and glanced at it before putting it in his pocket. "I..can do that."

The man nodded. "Good. I'll see you there."

Still feeling uncertain as to what was going on Aiden walked out of the room and back towards his station.

This was getting strange.

–

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


	7. Chapter 7: Making a Note Here

**Disclaimer- I do not own Portal. Valve does. If I owned Portal...there would be much more fan merchandise. **

**Goodness, you must all hate me. I'm sorry about the wait. I did have reasons for it but I won't annoy you with my own problems. **

**On to the story, may you read, review and most of all...enjoy!**

Chapter Seven:

Making a Note Here

The rest of the day seemed to drag on very slowly. Did Chell know who he was? Did she remember him? Dr. Hare tried to act calmly as he went through the usual schedule of the day. Since there were no tests to be monitored, most of the scientists left from the facility were trying to help the tech's stabilise the data they had recovered or assist in some way with the rebuilding of the facility.

They were in a meeting for that very goal at the moment. Sitting to the side, Dr. Hare tried to stop glancing at the clock. The Director was attending this meeting and the last thing he needed was to get her suspicious.

"Now then." The Director was saying. "We are making excellent progress with the new centre. It should only be a few more months before we should be able to start furnishing it."

"Uh excuse me ma'am." Dr. Hare's attention was caught as a young man with large spectacles raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it Simmons?"

"Well with the new centre and all, you do realize that we are going to have to have it inspected again..."

"Why yes. Yes I do." The woman frowned. "Your point Simmons?"

"Well, since we're building the testing chambers and...stuff along with..uh the building this time... I don't think we'll be able to get that passed an inspection. Ever since we lost that...connection we had. And if you plan to move the AI in before the visit...."

Now this was interesting. Dr. Hare glanced over at the now, rather irritated looking face of the Director.

"The AI will be moving there as soon as we are able to move it." The Director snapped. "We need it there to store the data we recovered and to run the place."

"But what about the-"

"That's enough. The inspectors will not find anything out of the ordinary in the new centre as you well know. We will be prepared."

"Yes but..."

"Good, now moving on. I believe that we should start....."

Dr. Hare took another glance at the clock. It was almost time to finish for the day. Good, he wasn't sure how much of this meeting he could take.

---

Aiden stood on the side of a street, looking at the house in front of him. It looked normal enough and the address matched the one on the paper.

"Uh, hello there." His attention was caught by the voice of Dr. Hare walking down the street. "I'm glad you made it...now if you'll just follow me."

"Alright..." Aiden replied with some unease as he followed the man into the house. This was all starting to seem like something out of a bad spy novel.

* * *

Chell sat on the edge of her bed as GLaDOS continued talking to her.

* * *

They were getting used to being trapped in the centre. Well most of the girls anyway. Some of them still thought they would be able to go home soon. Most people had realized that the tests were not going to be ending for a while. And to make it worse the tests seemed to be slowly changing...for the worse.

-

Chell sat on the edge of the seat. She'd been in this room before. It was the medical room and was one of the many rooms that were off limits. But the girls seemed to be seeing more and more of it.

"Now this won't hurt a bit." The woman smiled, though Chell knew she was lying. She was one of the lucky ones and hadn't had very many needles but she knew they hurt.

"Why are...." She started but her voice stopped as the needle pierced her skin.

"Now see. That didn't hurt a bid. Did it?"

She didn't reply. As the woman pulled the needle out Chell begin to notice that her vision was getting hazy. After a few moments she was unconscious.

The woman smiled slightly as she put away the supplies and remarked calmly. "The test subject is ready now."

* * *

"Wait, wait..." Chell put her hands up. "They knocked me out...." She sighed as she put her head in her hands. "...that really shouldn't surprise me by now."

"No it should not. I told you, you were not very smart."

"Thank you GLaDOS." Chell shot back, glaring over at the machine. "Can you at least tell me what happened to me?"

"Well you did not die."

Chell looked with amazement at the AI "....are you trying to be funny?"

"No."

"Well good then..."

"I am not trying."

Chell sighed. "Are you going to tell me the story?"

"My, we are impatient." The AI shot back.

Chell had just opened her mouth to reply when GLaDOS continued talking. "Very well then."

* * *

"Hey..." Chell was sitting on the end of Kelly's bed in the long room shared by all the girls. It was almost lights out and the two were trying to get some conversation in before that. Right now they were on one of the most talked about topics at the place. "Kelly, these tests...you don't think they're doing anything...weird to us. Do you?"

"I don't know...I mean they are strange tests..." She shuddered slightly. "I'm getting sick of all those needles."

Chell glanced down at Kelly's arm that was covered with what looked like old and new puncture marks.

"Yeah, they do look like they hurt. I'm getting tired of being knocked out almost every day too."

"They still haven't told you why?"

"Just something about radiation." Chell sighed. "I'm not really sure what that means though. Or what they do."

"I'd like to know what they're injecting me with." Kelly looked down at her arms. "They say it's just vitamins...but I don't know."

"This is one strange place."

"Lights out." The voice from the ceiling spoke up and Chell quickly scrambled into her own nearby bed. She had long ago realized that the voice talking almost all the time was the same AI she had talked to before. Unfortunately she couldn't get it to talk back to her anymore. She sighed and after saying a quick good night to Kelly she buried her head under the thin pillow and tried to get some sleep.

--

"You were ignoring me?" Chell glanced over. "I can believe that. You like to sulk about things."

"I do not sulk."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Do so!"

"I believe you sulk much more then I do." GLaDOS remarked in an annoyed voice.

Chell smiled. "Then you admit you _do_ sulk?"

The light on the display panel was blinking in and out as the AI seemed to have realized what she had said. "That was not fair! You tricked me!"

Chell started to laugh again. "Got you there!" She suddenly paused in mid laugh at the annoyed AI as she realized something. Here she was trapped in a room with the same AI that had tried so hard to kill her in the enrichment centre...and she was laughing. Clearly she had lost her mind.

And yet she let her laughter die off normally and waited for the AI to resume the story. It wasn't like there was anything else to do, trapped in the room as they were.

It turned out that the AI had liked to sulk for longer then she realized. Both now and in her past.

* * *

Dr. Hare wasn't sure what he was doing; well he did in a way. He was standing in front of the Directors desk while she talked on the phone, waiting to talk to her. The plan he and Aiden had come up with should work. He just had to be sure he wasn't too suspicious when he asked-

"Can I help you Dr. Hare?" The Director had hung up the phone and was looking at him calmly. It appeared, for once, that she was in a good mood.

"Yes, well I was rather wondering when you wanted to run the tests on ...the test subject." He continued on quickly. "Just the basic ones to make sure she's in good health."

The Director looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, it does make some sense to do that soon. After all we did put her in that pod weeks ago...." A moment later she nodded.

"Very well, I'll get one of the medical..." She froze and Dr. Hare realized what she'd been thinking. They didn't have a medical staff anymore. The ones that knew anything about the secret project had all been killed by the neurotoxin, which meant she only had one option left.

"...I want you to go down and have a look at her." The Director continued. "And make sure the door is guarded on both sides. I do **not** want another escape attempt by the subject."

"Yes Director." Dr. Hare nodded as he made his way to the door. "I'll be careful."

"You had better be." Was the only response he got as the Director went back to her work.

* * *

Aiden stood outside the door to Chell's room. The people in charge finally seemed to have forgotten about him getting in trouble by talking to the test subject as they were allowing him to bring her food in now. Which was good as he was going to be able to use the time to talk to her.

He glanced over briefly at the security tape as he entered the room before Chell assured him that they couldn't hear him. He didn't ask how she knew that.

"Did you find out?" Chell asked as she sat on her cot.

"Uh yeah, I did." Aiden replied, carefully placing the food on the table. "He does work here....Dr. Steve Hare. He's worked here for a while actually."

Chell nodded slowly as she walked over to the table.

Sneaking another look at the security camera, Aiden quickly filled her in on the plan. Chell just seemed rather amazed that Dr. Hare was real. He left her staring at her soup, though as he left he could have sworn he'd heard another voice.

-

"I told you so."

Chell glanced over at GLaDOS. "Oh, you're talking to me now?"

GLaDOS seemed to ignore this. "I told you that Dr. Steve Hare was here. Now you know I am telling the truth."

Chell hit the side of her bowl with her spoon. "No, know I know that someone named Dr. Steve Hare works here. That doesn't explain anything." She continued on quickly before the AI could snap at her. "I'm not saying I _don't_ believe you. I'm just saying that it isn't proof."

"You are certainly an untrusting human." GLaDOS replied in an almost sulky tone.

"Yup that's me." Chell replied before taking a gulp of her soup.

"Would you like to hear some more, or would you prefer I wait till after you have _verified _my story."

Chell sighed briefly and was about to disagree for a moment but then decided against it. "Tell me more then. How long did it take for me to get to talk to you again?"

"Quite a while..."

* * *

It was years before she got to see GLaDOS again. Tests came and went, and after awhile things grew into a steady formula. Some girls, now women, would still try to get answers as to when they would be able to leave. It was when Chell turned sixteen that something odd happened.

One of the girls of the program had disappeared. Considering the group wasn't that large it hadn't taken them long to realize that they were one short. Rumours flew that the girl had tried to escape, no she was allowed to go home, no she was dead. Despite what rumour you listened to it all came back to one key fact. Molly was gone and no one knew where she was.

-

The next day the group was gathered together in one of the test chambers. They were sitting together in the little groups they had formed, talking mostly about Molly or what the new tests were going to be like. Chell was picking at the bottom of her orange jumpsuit as Kelly sat next to her rubbing the newer marks on her arms. Their attention was drawn away from their thoughts as two people entered the room.

This wasn't odd, they were used to getting instructions from the AI but people did come in now and then to tell them more detailed things. But this time it was different and Chell couldn't help but stare as she saw the people. There was a woman, not one of the usual scientists who ran the tests. This woman looked much more official then that.

That though wasn't what Chell was looking at.

"Uncle...Steve?" Kelly nudged her slightly, muttering for her to be quiet. Chell realized she recognized him as well.

"Now then." Steve was saying, looking very fidgety. "We're just here to pass on some news to you girls."

"When do we get to leave this place?" One of the older women, Robyn shouted out.

"Yeah we want to go home!" A few more yells came and whispers started throughout the group of women.

"Uh you see, that's what we're here to tell you girls." Steve interrupted quickly. This caused all of them to stop the general whispering and pay attention. Usually the few that still tried to demand information got nothing.

"You see." Steve continued, now that there seemed to be order. "A few days ago Molly Thompson completed her final test for us and was returned home. Her stay with us is over."

"This." The woman next to him interrupted. "Will be true for the rest of you. Might I remind you that you are not prisoners here, you are test subjects. Follow your instructions, keep to your tests and you will be able to leave once you have passed a final test for us."

"When is that going to be?" Robyn again called out.

"When we say so." The woman replied curtly. "And not before that."

"But."

"That is all." The woman interrupted.

"Thank you girls." Steve started again. "I know you're eager to....go home. But remember. You are doing a great thing here." Chell tried to meet his eyes as continued talking about various things but he always seemed to skip over her as he looked around the room. When they were allowed to walk away, people were talking in hushed hopeful or angry voices. Chell just stood there quietly. Kelly was still next to her and was trying to cheer her up.

"I'm sure he just had a meeting to go to."

Chell blinked for a moment then turned away from the now closed door. "If he's been here-" She stopped, then after a pause started again.

"If he was here, all these years! Why hasn't he talked to me?"

"Maybe he can't? No one else's family is able to. You remember Stephanie and her mother. She wouldn't even look at her when giving us instructions. The girl was crying for weeks."

Chell sighed and slouched slightly. "I know...but...I thought." She sighed. "Never mind."

"Well at least we know we can get out of here." Kelly said with a small smile as she looked at her arms again. "I knew they weren't really serious about keeping us here forever. I bet some of the tech guy were just trying to scare me."

Chell looked over at Kelly. "What?"

"Oh yeah." Kelly looked a bit embarrassed. "I forgot to tell you. It was a long time ago. I was in one of those separate testing rooms. The one with the logic puzzles. You know the ones"

"Yeah."

"Well I was doing this really hard one and I was getting really frustrated. So I kinda threw it away and sat there and said I wasn't going to do anymore of the stupid tests"

Chell blinked. "You said that?" She couldn't imagine the normally calm Kelly doing something like that.

Kelly shrugged. "It was really tough, I was annoyed and my arm hurt a lot. Anyway that voice came up and told me I had to do the testing. And after a while I was arguing with it. Told it I wasn't going to do the tests and I wanted to go home."

"And.."

"And the voice said I'd be here forever just like the rest of the subjects." Kelly smiled slightly. "I didn't really believe it but it was kinda scary. I guess those lab guys were having a laugh freaking me out like that."

"Yeah..." Chell echoed numbly. If Kelly had been talking to...

"I always knew they were evil." Kelly grinned and grabbed hold of Chell's hand. "Come on, they're letting us go back to the dorms."

Chell took one last look at a camera in the testing chamber before she allowed herself to be dragged off. She was going to have to find a way to talk to GLaDOS.

* * *

Chell blinked and glared at the computer.

"You skipped about five years of my life."

"I only omitted three." The AI replied in the stiff tone. "They did not contain any relative information."

"But..." Chell frowned and fell back against her bed where she had moved during the story. It was true that she was only getting glimpses of her life but still..."It seems like a lot of time."

"Perhaps you are starting to remember those years yourself." GLaDOS put in from across the room. "You did go through a great many tests. Besides you did ask how long it took for you to talk to me again."

Chell sighed and turned to face the wall. She needed to think. "Goodnight GLaDOS."

"Do you not-"

"Good night." Chell closed her eyes and moved closer to the wall. She didn't want to talk anymore. Tears flicked on her eyes...how could her uncle...

She didn't notice the lights dim in the room, but she did faintly hear the AI's reply.

"Good night Chell."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: We Do What We Must

**Disclaimer: Did something change? Nope, Portal is still owned by Valve not me. **

**I am so sorry for my lateness. My first year of college really sapped any creativity I had. However I'm out now, so expect some actual updates from now on. **

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review that I never thanked during the time. It really meant the world to me. **

**Please enjoy the story. **

Chapter Eight:

We Do What We Must

The next day started like all the rest. She was allowed access to the small washroom then escorted back to her room to wait for her meal. Even the guards who had seen her previous escape attempts seemed to be slowly becoming less cautious when it came to escorting her around the building. They must have believed she'd given up, something that hopefully she'd be able to use in her next escape attempt.

It would be harder this time though, she thought to herself as she sat at the small table in the room. Trying to get the AI out too...but she hadn't gotten this far just to be locked up in another room for the rest of her life.

Her attention was brought away when she heard the door once again open and the now familiar guard walked into the room with a tray. He nodded when he saw her sitting at the table before glancing over at the camera. Chell just watched him as he carried the trey over.

"Still worried you're going to get fired?" She asked when he'd placed the try on the table. She figured that the next nervous glance at the camera was all she was going to get, so she was rather startled when Aiden whispered to her.

"Dr. Hare says he can meet with you on Wednesday."

She blinked and the opened her mouth to say something. However he just shook his head and waved as he walked over to the door.

Chell sighed as he walked out of the room.

"He really wants to keep his job." She muttered to herself as she looked at the food on her plate. She wasn't really concentrating on her mild annoyance at this though. She was trying to figure out the message. Dr...her uncle wanted to meet with her? But why? He was still working here after all. Maybe he was going to try to trick her into co-operating with the program more? But still...

"I don't even know when Wednesday is." She muttered this and went back to picking through her food. At least she tried to; GLaDOS seemed to have other ideas as she'd apparently overheard her mutter.

"Why did you not keep track of the days then?"

"How would I do that?" Chell replied, glancing over at the machine. "I didn't even know what day it was when I was put in here." Or even when she'd escaped the enrichment centre, for that matter.

"That is most unfortunate. However if you would really like to know, it will be Wednesday in two days."

She was about to question this answer but quickly decided against it. Who knows how long the AI would sulk if she questioned her trustworthiness. Not that she didn't have a very good reason too. Instead she just offered a nod that could be taken as a thank you if it needed to be and went back to her food. Or at least whatever it was they had left on her plate. She didn't remember much about her past, but she was certain that the cooking had been better before coming to the Centre.

After she'd finished eating and a guard had come in to take the try away, Chell sat on the cot looking over at the computer.

"Is there something you need Chell?" GLaDOS asked in a calm voice that reminded Chell far too much of the enrichment centre.

"Are you going to tell me more about the past?"

"I suppose I might as well."

Chell sighed; nothing could ever be easy with her, could it?

"Very well..."

* * *

Chell wasn't really sure how she was going to get the AI to talk to her again. It had been years since she'd said anything more to her then the instructions of the tests. She'd even been starting to wonder if the earlier time she had spoken with the AI hadn't been a trick someone had been playing on her.

Today they had mostly been answering logic questions. Even if the centre seemed to be dishonest about something's, it did seem to be letting them learn things. Mostly science and logic puzzles. This room in particular was set up to look like a class room. Unlike the white crisp walls of the testing chambers it was dull beige. It even had a chalk board at the end of the room and a few maps on the walls. The woman who was watching over them was sitting at a desk in the front of the room. The desk was rather bare with a few papers on it and a pencil holder. Today the woman apparently hadn't had a chance to finish her lunch as there was a bag of chocolates that she'd take one out of every so often. This was quickly noticed by most of the girls as they went into the room and given envious looks after that from their seats. Chell included. The food they received here could hardly be called good and it did seem rather cruel of the woman to be eating something like chocolate in front of the class.

However work must go on and as the girls slowly finished their pages they would take them up to the woman at the desk and she would tell them whether or not they were finished for the day. Even if you were sitting far away from the teacher, like Chell was, you could always tell which of the girls was told they were allowed to return to the dorm room. The others who were not so lucky always looked disappointed and in many cases worried.

Chell shook her head as she went back to staring at her sheet. The puzzles seemed to be getting more difficult over the years.

"See you." She glanced up slightly, as she heard Kelly whisper to her as she passed.

"Lucky." Chell muttered, but with a small smile. Kelly had always been better at her with the logic puzzles. She watched her go to the front of the room and then hand in her paper. As the women nodded to her, the girl grinned and Chell let go of a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. The tests had been pretty hard on Kelly lately. It was nice that she was going to get an early day today. She smiled to herself and went back to work on the puzzles.

It only took a few more minutes to finish the last one off and soon she too was at the front of the room handing her paper in.

"Good work." The woman nodded as she took the paper. "Now let me see what's in store for you today Subject." The men and women who taught them and ran the tests rarely called them by their actual names. They preferred to refer to all of them as 'Subject'.

Chell glanced around the room as the woman looked at her paper. A few of the remaining girls were still writing but for the most part the room was almost empty. As she looked back to the desk she couldn't help but notice the bag of chocolates, open and-

"There, it seems you have a few more questions to answer for us today Subject."

Chell glanced quickly back as the woman pulled out a large stack of papers.

"All...of those?" She managed to ask, looking at the large pile with dread.

"Don't worry." The woman smiled, her grin a little too thin. "There are no wrong answers in these questions. Just ways for us to understand how you think."

Chell blinked and then nodded. "Alright." She was soon heading back to her seat numbly, not noticing the sympathetic gazes of the girls who looked up from their work to see her new pile.

She sat down and after a moment of staring looked at the first question properly.

_What is your name?_

_a) Chell_

_b) Subject Chell_

_c) Michelle_

_d) Subject_

_e) Something else? (If so please write on the line provided)_

Chell looked at this question for a moment and then carefully wrote in _Chell Hare_

* * *

Time moved slowly as Chell worked her way through the odd questions. A few whispers of "good luck" were just barely heard as some of the girls walked by her desk, finished their own work. Soon the room was empty, save for Chell and the woman in the front of the room.

"Now then Subject." The woman started to speak and Chell glanced up from the question she was thinking over.

"I'm going to be gone for a while." She said as she was packing up the papers on her desk. "The test isn't hard and I don't think you need to be watched over for the rest of it. When you're finished leave the papers on your desk and return to the dorm room."

Chell blinked in surprise. This was new. When she realized that the woman was waiting for an answer of some sort she nodded quickly. "Alright."

"Good." Chell inwardly shrugged to herself and went back to filling out the questions as the woman packed up. The questions weren't difficult as much as they were strange and when the woman left the room she was absorbed in one with a long list of colours that she had to pick her favourite from.

She glanced up after filling in "sky blue" only to discover that she was now alone in the class room. The desk the woman had been sitting at was now clear ...except. Chell frowned and mused to herself. "She forgot her chocolate?"

"Yes it seems she did."

Chell almost jumped out of her chair as the computerized voice spoke to her. She certainly turned in fright to see where the voice had come from.

"You seem to be agitated Subject. Perhaps you should calm down." It was the same camera and speakers that had always been there before. However now it was tilted as though it were giving Chell its full attention. She didn't know what to feel about that.

"...I...you scared me. That's all." She replied, trying to get herself together. That had been incredibly frightening. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." She stared up at the camera.

"It is against regulations to speak to test subjects while not giving testing instructions." Chell looked startled again.

"But you're talking to me now."

There was a hum of static and then for a moment the lights in the room flickered. However it was so brief Chell couldn't be sure later on that she hadn't just imagined it.

"********This regulation was deemed to be "unnecessary" The voice responded.

"...what?"

The voice ignored her.

"Are you planning on taking your instructors chocolate, subject?"

"I have a name." Chell shot back without thinking about what she was asked.

"Of course you do subject. Howe-"

"Then call me by it."

"-ever it is against protocol to refer to subjects by their former names."

Chell stared, again and with even more astonishment then before.

"Why?"

"Because, you do not need them anymore."

There was a pause as Chell just stared in disbelief at the camera.

"It appears that you do not intend to steal your instructor's chocolate after all."

At this Chell was brought out of her daze. "Who said I was?"

"No one. However because of this you have passed the test."

"Test?"

"Yes a test. If you do not believe me, in 20.5 seconds your instructor will come into this room claiming to have forgotten them. She will offer you one. Do not take it." With that the voice suddenly stopped and Chell glanced over at the door.

And waited, and as the door opened she quickly looked down at her page and waited for the footsteps to come to a stop in the middle of the room. Then she looked up.

"Oh there they are." It was the woman from before and she was smiling that same thin smile. "I seem to have forgotten my chocolates. How silly of me." She walked over and picked up the bag.

Chell just nodded. Okay that was creepy but she was talking to a camera it was possible that-

"Would you like one Subject?" The woman held it out to her and Chell froze for a moment.

"Subject?" The woman seemed surprised she hadn't leapt for the chance. Most likely because chocolate was such a rare thing. However Chell swallowed back her desire for them and shook her head.

"No...thank you."

The woman's smile dropped off her face. "I see. Very well then, continue with your questions."

Chell nodded and dropped her head down as though staring at the papers in front of her. Really she was glancing over as the woman stood there for a brief moment and then stalked out of the room and shut the door a little harder then she had the last time.

A few moments passed as Chell just stared at the door. Then without turning around she spoke up.

"Why did you tell me to do that GLaDOS?" It was the first time she'd called the AI by its actual name and she didn't know why she had just used it then. Maybe because she just wanted to pretend there was actually someone else in the room with her that could give her _some _explanation as to what had just happened, maybe it had just popped into her head. Who knew, either way the AI finally responded.

"Would you have taken it?"

"Taken?"

"The chocolate from the desk. "

"I...no."

"The chocolate was drugged and had you taken it then you would have been taken to test on as usual. However you did not. Therefore there is nothing more to be gained in asking why such things were stated."

Chell blinked for a moment, trying to sort through it all in her head. Then shook her head, it didn't matter, the AI was finally talking to her again and it wasn't as though being drugged was a new thing. They did it sometimes before taking a girl to test.

"So you just randomly decided to start talking to me?"

"This was answered previously Subject."

"Right, but you talked to Kelly."

There was another brief crinkle of static before GLaDOS spoke up again.

"*********...unaware of what you are referring to."

Chell just looked at the camera. "In one of the test chambers. You told her that we were never going to leave here!"

There was another burst of static this one longer and Chell was suddenly worried that her talking to the AI might actually be causing some problems with it. Before she could think of anything though the voice snapped back into its normal monotone pitch

"..********I******* we have no recollection of such an encounter. The Subject must be mistaken."

"I'm not mistaken!"

"Perhaps you should calm down. You are becoming agitated."

She just glared at the camera. "What are you talking about! Kelly told me what she heard! I know you're lying."

There was a very long pause as Chell sat there in her seat, head turned to glare at the camera full on.

"Enhancing the truth."

"What?" Chell asked, barely believing what she was hearing.

"It was not a lie. It was merely the truth being ...enhanced."

Chell opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't even know _where_ to start with that.

"So you did talk to Kelly?"

"Statements were made."

"Is that a yes!"

"Correct."

Chell had to stop herself from punching the desk.

"And can you tell me _why_ you said we were never going to leave." She just stared at the camera, waiting for another rambling, off putting sentence and was promptly shocked at what she received.

"You are going to die here."

* * *

Chell stared at the foot of the cot as the AI across the room continued talking about what happened after that sentence but she couldn't help but freeze. That sentence. She remembered it so clearly, even now. _"You are going to die here."_ It flashed across her mind many times during her final run in the testing chambers and she'd always just assumed it was her, losing hope. And maybe it was. Or maybe it was that one memory of the AI, so certain in its words. They were all going to die...

She shook her head out of her daze and looked over at the computer screen.

"Of course by the time you finished the papers and had returned. All the cake was gone. You told me you were very upset about that."

...That was right...another girl had "completed" her final test hadn't she...and there was a cake. That she had missed _again. _And.

"She died."

"What was that Chell?" The small dot on the screen glanced over at her.

"The girls who finished the tests were dead, weren't they."

There was a pause before GLaDOS spoke up again and this horrible revelation sunk into her mind.

"Of course they were."

* * *

Aiden wasn't sure what he was really expecting to happen on the day of the plan. He knew he was to be the guard inside the room. Another one was to wait outside to make sure that the...Chell didn't escape. They were really worried that she was going to escape, weren't they.

Considering the escape attempts he supposed he shouldn't really be surprised. But it was still strange, all the security around the place. It seemed...out of place in such a normal looking office building. But this was the first time he'd ever had a job in security, so maybe it was normal.

As he walked down the hallway towards the newly created medical room he couldn't help but doubt that this was normal. The things he'd heard and seen about this company. Well, he wasn't really sure what to believe anymore.

"Wait here." Dr. Hare looked over at the second security guard as they reached the door. "This shouldn't take very long."

"Yes sir." The woman nodded as she went to stand over by the door.

Aiden glanced over at Dr. Hare as he stood there in front of the door. There was something about the expression on his face. He looked...

Afraid.

The other guard was starting to give them a strange look and he was just about to nudge the doctor when he sighed and reached for the door.

* * *

Chell glanced up from the chair she was handcuffed too as the two men walked into the room. GLaDOS had said she would cut the sound when it was needed; fix the video somehow if the Director wanted to view it. She wasn't really sure how but at the moment she was willing to believe the AI. After all it wasn't as though she had another choice. At the moment she was more focussed on the man in the lab coat. She'd seen him before, around with the Director. He was the nervous looking man, that's all she'd thought about him.

But now. She remembered him now.

The rooms silence was almost as bad as the silence in the enrichment centre. She could see the guard standing at attention at the door. He was glancing over at her as though he was trying to catch her eyes. She just glanced over at the other man. He was placing his bag on the table, taking papers out, not looking at her.

He was getting everything straightened out on the desk when she decided to finally speak up.

"Why did you let them keep me here, Uncle?"

The guard glanced over at her in astonishment but she was looking intently at the man. Dr. Hare to notice.

The man in question seemed to slump down at the table. Relief and something else, evident in his voice.

"You remember..."

"A little." Chell replied, her voice still even. "And GLaDOS has been telling me more about it."

He finally turned and looked at her.

"You believe her?"

She shrugged, acting more confident then she felt. "Her stories seem to match up."

There was a pause as the two of them just looked at each other. Aiden was staring at his feet and trying not to be noticed.

"Why?" Chell asked, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I..." Dr. Hare's shoulders seemed to slump even more. "Michelle...Chell...I'm so sorry. I never thought it would end up this way."

"But you saw it." Her voice went up, and the anger ran into her words. "We were trapped in that place and you just let us stay there, stay there and rot until we weren't needed anymore and then...you just threw us all away.

"We thought we were doing what was...best." He shook his head. "It was never meant to go that far when we brought you girls there. It's just ...along the way..." He trailed off and Chell kept her gaze on him. "We got swept up with the excitement. The Portal device was...It was going to change the world."

"So you let them kill us."

He stared down at his hands.

"There is nothing I can say to tell you how sorry I am. If I knew what...what was going to happen...I never would have agreed to this."

"And my parents..." Her breath stopped in her throat as she looked up at him. "Are they...still"

"They hated me for it." He wouldn't look at her as he continued. "As time passed, they realized how horrible it really was. They tried so hard to get you out of there...but the lawyers that the Director had were too good. There was nothing anyone could do. And now..."

He sighed deeply, looking up at her and she could see the grief on his face.

"I'm sorry Chell. They were killed in a car accident three years ago."


	9. Chapter 9: Because We Can

**Disclaimer: Portal is owned by Valve. As much as I would love to write for them, I do not.**

Chapter Nine:

Because We Can

Chell stared at him. In horror, in shock, in confusion, in grief? She didn't really know. She just knew that he was still talking.

"They said it would be cruel to tell you. That keeping you here at least you wouldn't have to know. It was so stupid of me. But I couldn't bear to have to tell you, so I agreed not to say anything."

Her parents were dead. Of course they were. Of course.

Why would they be alive? If they were alive there would be some glimmer of hope left. Some hope that if she got out of this then there would be people to return to. A family, a house, parents who cared. Anything that would give her the idea that if she got out of here there would be something other than running and hiding for her.

It was so stupid.

"I know it's the worst thing I could tell you right now-"

Why was he still talking?

"And I understand if you hate-"

There was nothing left to say.

Dr. Hare looked at her defeated pose on the chair. Handcuffs keeping her attached. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe...maybe we should just do the examination now. We can talk more later."

Chell didn't say anything. Silence. That had served her best in the Centre. It had kept her sanity together even when GLaDOS mocked her mercilessly from above.

"And just move your arm out and-"

He undid her handcuffs and moved her arm out. She didn't say anything but just watched him quietly as he started to test her blood pressure. Then her temperature. Nodding blandly as he asked her questions about her general health.

What was he doing? He was helping them but had just told her how much he regretted keeping her here. Was that enough for him? A quick apology and then business as usual? She didn't know what to think.

The procedure of testing her general wellbeing didn't take very long and soon the doctor was folding everything up in his bag that he needed. Chell decided that it was time to speak up. There was something she needed to know.

"Are you going to leave me here?" Her voice was quiet but strong.

"I-"

He glanced over at the camera in the room and Chell had to resist the urge to make some biting comment. Instead she just continued to look at him, her uncle. Waiting to see what his response would be.

"No. ...I know my words probably don't mean much. But I'm not going to let them keep you here."

"How?"

The room went silent and even Aiden was looking at the doctor curiously.

"Yes Doctor. How?"

Chell glanced over at the camera, more startled that GLaDOS had taken that long to speak up then at hearing her voice. Aiden was staring in shock and Dr. Hare was looking at his hands.

"I'll think of something."

"Well if you want...I might have a plan."

Chell turned her head to look at the camera. "You had a plan to get out of here and you didn't tell me!"

"It was not the opportune moment. This plan is not just to assist you in escaping."

There was a pause as everyone in the room continued to stare at the place where the AI's voice was coming from. Dr. Hare had finally looked up from his hands, Chell was looking with something like a mix of anger and hope and Aiden was just incredibly lost. GLaDOS, if anything sounded smug.

"This is a plan to get rid of the Director."

* * *

Chell sighed as she sat in a class room. She was supposed to be finishing more questions. Logic problems this time, ones that did have right or wrong answers, unlike the ones from the day before. She was the only one in the group who was doing them too. She figured it was a punishment for not taking the knockout chocolate. Apparently they hadn't realized GLaDOS had told her. Which was weird but Chell really didn't know enough about computers to know if the AI was lying when she told her that she was able to edit the cameras footage.

"I didn't get any cake again, either." She said as she picked at her arm. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that Stephanie hadn't actually passed her final test and left yesterday. She was dead, and they had given them cake as though to try and make up for it. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't found any cake left.

"Why do they give us cake anyway?" She glanced over at the camera and waited to see if GLaDOS was going to reply.

"You do not like cake?"

"I do. But why are they giving it to us?"

"Here at the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre we believe a motivated test subject is a happy test subject."

Chell sighed; she hated it when the AI started to spout those lines out. "So we're being motivated by cake?"

"That is correct."

"Why cake?"

"Why not?"

She glared at the camera. "That's not a real answer GLaDOS."

"It is a satisfactory answer."

Chell just folded her arms.

"Why cake?"

"Because, cake is something that is easy to make and is festive. People like cake."

"I guess..." It was a better answer then the first one. "I still haven't gotten any yet though."

"Perhaps you are too slow."

"Maybe." Chell looked back to the papers on the desk. "Does it really matter if I get these right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Chell slumped back down in the seat with a deep sigh. "I'm going to die here."

* * *

Aiden watched as Dr. Hare slumped down in his chair. His face was grey and he didn't look well at all. They had left separately, on their "lunch breaks" but that was the last thing either of them had wanted to do was eat. They ended up going to Dr. Hare's house and were sitting in the living room. Dr. Hare looked particularly wretched.

"I shouldn't have told her." He finally spoke up and Aiden glanced over, knowing immediately what he was talking about.

"She would have been angrier at you if you didn't tell her." He couldn't help but sigh though.

He'd seen her expression, even if he had been trying to look away and give them some privacy, when he heard about her parents he'd looked up. And he'd seen her expression. It was like watching someone get slapped in the face. Any trace of hope that might have been there had been killed off with that one sentence.

"I should have found a better way...this is all my fault in the first place."

He had nothing to say to that.

Dr. Hare shook his head. "And now ...the AI wants to get rid of the Director."

"Um...is that the voice you guys were talking to?" Aiden finally asked the question he'd been waiting to ask all morning. He'd heard the voice before, around the building but had just assumed it was some security system. It was apparently more than that.

"Yes, that would be GLaDOS. Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. It runs most of the facility ...normally I should say."

"And it's alive?"

"In a way, I suppose you could say that. It seems to have developed its own personality." He shook his head. "And she seems to have a grudge against the Director for some reason...wants to get rid of her..."

"Well that's good right?" Aiden glanced over. "I mean, we're going to need help if we're going to get Chell out of there."

He noted the doctor's surprised look, one that shifted into a sad expression.

"I don't know how we're going to pull this off... There is always a risk that this could end...very badly."

Aiden nodded. He'd been well aware of that as the AI went over the basis of her plan.

"But it shouldn't be that hard right? All we have to do is show the inspectors what's going on. You said yourself that the Director doesn't have the connections anymore."

"Yes..." He shook his head. "You don't understand the Director though. I've worked with this woman for _years._She is ruthless."

"I'm still helping." Aiden replied with a shake of his head. "It's not right that she's been stuck up there, running those tests for them."

Dr. Hare put his face in his hands. "I know..." Oh God, he knew it was horrible. Why he hadn't seen it soon enough was beyond him. And that itself was something that kept him from sleeping soundly at night. It had taken his family's death to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. The daze that prevented him from realizing that they were experimenting on little girls and using them as human lab rats.

"Good." Aiden folded his arms and looked over. "Because I don't think I could live with myself if I didn't help now."

* * *

How do you explain to your best friend that the people who are supposed to be looking after you don't care if you die? Chell wasn't sure so she kept putting it off and tried to act as though she didn't know what really happened to the girls who left and continued to leave.

Weeks and then months went past at the Center and things pretty much continued as normal.

There were a few important changes though. Chell had continued to have conversations with the AI. The tests were changing to a more individual testing atmosphere and that was when the AI would talk to her. GLaDOS never explained why she'd just randomly started to talk to her and Chell wasn't sure why either. All she knew was that no one else seemed to notice their conversations. She hadn't mentioned them to Kelly yet because that would bring up the topic she'd been avoiding, the fact that they were going to die here. And certainly none of the other girls said anything.

That was another thing. Everyone was becoming withdrawn from each other. At most the girls and women seemed to split into groups of two or just stay by themselves. It might have had something to do with the tests becoming more and more individual, Chell didn't know. But they weren't the connected group they had been recently. They were a fragmented group of individuals who, in some cases, seemed to be losing the will to do anything.

"And you said that you received cake at these celebrations?" GLaDOS asked as Chell pilled another cube to climb up a ledge.

"Yes. It was a birthday party." Chell wiped her forehead and slumped down on the edge. She was getting used to GLaDOS talking to her all the time now. The AI seemed to be quite interested in Chell's former life outside the Center and was always asking questions. For whatever reason, she seemed to fixate on the idea of cake as something good. She assumed it had something to do with the person who programmed her.

However she was starting to wonder about this. GLaDOS sometimes seemed more human than the people who tested them. She appeared to have strong opinions about things and was always interested in hearing what Chell had to say. Maybe it was all fake but Chell was starting to forget at time that this was not a real person she was talking to.

"And then what?"

"And then you'd eat it." Chell shrugged, not sure what else there was to say. She glanced over at the tinted windows and stood up with a sigh. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Where did the cake come from?"

Chell blinked. She wasn't sure why GLaDOS asked questions she already knew the answers to. Maybe it was a test of some sorts but a test about cakes...

"Well you can buy one or make on."

"Have you ever made a cake before?"

"Yeah, sure. I've made a couple for my parents...friends." She was little then but they'd been decent cakes. "I liked baking, it was fun."

"Would you still enjoy baking?"

The time Chell paused as she reached another ledge. "I don't know, why?"

"Oh no reason. Now then, it seems you have forgotten your cube. Perhaps you should go and retrieve it. Otherwise you will not be able to continue."

Chell glanced up and realized that yes this ledge was too high to reach. Glancing down a few ledges she noted the cube. She sighed.

"Oh right, I'd forgotten about that thing."

"Most people seem to. Perhaps it would be best if there was something to separate it from the others."

Chell shrugged as she continued down to get the cube. "Yeah, who knows, paint a heart on it or something. That might keep our attention." She managed to get down and then pull the cube up after her. Stupid things weren't as heavy as the normal ones but they were still hard to drag around. She'd mentioned that a few times to GLaDOS who seemed quite pleased with the information. For some reason.

* * *

Kelly yawned as she stretched against the bed. They were sitting in the dorm room at the moment a few other girls were still running tests and the room had only five other people in it. Counting them Chell got a sick feeling in her stomach. She did every time she looked at the other girls. She should tell them...but she had no proof and even if they did believe her, what would they do then? Escape from this place? To who? Their families had apparently abandoned them.

Chell bit her lip at the thought. She'd liked her new parents, loved them even and then...

"Chell!" Kelly snapped her fingers in front of the thoughtful girl and Chell blinked in surprise.

"Yes?"

"You're getting all quiet again. I thought you said you wanted to tell me something?" Chell frowned briefly for a second, thinking back to try and remembered if she'd made up her mind to tell Kelly about the AI then she nodded as she remembered.

"On a sheet outside the medical room." She replied. "We're both going to go for some overnight tests."

"Really?" Kelly looked astonished. "I thought it was Judy and Tina that were going."

"Guess not."

"Great." Kelly rubbed her arm as she frowned. "I hate overnighters."

Chell shrugged. She didn't think they were particularly worse than any of the other physical tests.

"But I guess it gives us a better chance to actually finish. Kelly smiled, suddenly remembering something and Chell glanced over at her.

"What?"

"Well you know people complete their tests faster after going to overnight stuff. I think it's supposed to help them. I bet we'll be finished in no time." She seemed cheered up now.

Chell on the other hand had stopped breathing and was staring at the wall in shock.

"Chell? Chell? Are you alright?"

She finally sucked in a breath. "Yeah...I just..."

"I know you're worried." Kelly smiled and patted her hand. "But don't worry. We're going to get out of this soon. Then we'll go find your parents and my aunt. We'll be able to go outside and-"

She sighed and leaned back on the bed as Kelly continued to talk about what they would do when they finished. Chell however was just looking forward in dread.

They were going to die in here.

* * *

Aiden sighed as he stood in front of a door. He was waiting for the rest of the bigwigs to get here before he could sit down. He wasn't really sure what he was doing here. It was a few days after he'd helped Chell meet with Dr. Hare and at the moment he really wasn't sure what he was doing. Being a security guard in this place meant you didn't know what you were guarding half the time. At first he thought it would be nice to know what he was guarding. At this point he wondered if it would make him feel even guiltier.

"Thank you." A man nodded to him as he opened the door.

"That will be all." The Director was in the room as well and as the man walked in she looked over at Aiden.

"I want you to stay here and make sure that no one disturbs our meeting. Do I make myself clear?"

Aiden nodded. Glad there was at least a chair he could sit in.

"Good." The Director nodded and closed the door firmly behind her. Aiden walked to the right and sat down. This was going to be a long-

He wasn't even finished sighing when a man ran up the hallway. He looked like he was going to the door so Aiden quickly stood in front of it.

"What are you doing? Let me in!" The man was trying to organize the papers in his arms and make a grab for the door at the same time. It wasn't working well.

"I'm sorry sir. I've been instructed not to let anyone disturb the meeting."

"You don't understand. I need to be in here."

"I'm sorry but you can't-"He was cut off as the door suddenly opened, almost hitting him as he moved out of the way.

"Then go and find- Oh." The Director was frowning, you didn't have to be looking at her to know that. "Mr. Baker. We were looking for you."

"This man wouldn't let me into the room." The frustrated man finally got a hold of his papers and Aiden tried not to wince. Great, he was going to get fired.

However the Director just nodded. "Good work Hall."

The man looked astonished.

"I told him I did not want anyone to disturb us. Now would you please come in so we can begin this meeting?"

The man quickly did as he was told and Aiden closed the door behind him and sat down.

He left the door slightly open a crack and listened in. Now this. This might get him fired, even if he didn't let anyone else in. Still it might be worth it.

.

He was leaning against the wall. An hour had gone past and unless he was going to get any real information from the meeting he was going to consider just closing the door.

However he paused as he heard the word...AI. AI...he knew that word now...

.

"And you're positive the AI can't hear us." A tall man looked around. "You know what it did in the old facility..."

"Well if we'd listened to my suggestion and had this meeting somewhere else..." The Director glared over at Mr. Baker. He didn't seem as phased as last time though.

"I told you. We can't afford to take these plans outside of the building. Besides, we've made sure that it can't hear us. The entire hallway is a giant blind spot for it and there are no camera's anywhere near here."

"You had better be right about this. Might I remind you what happened the last time our company underestimated that machine?"

"That's what we need to have this meeting about then. I trust you have made all the accommodations' in the new facility."

"Yes."

"Good. Then we just have to perform the memory wipes and we'll be able to move them into the new facility."

"And that will be finished when? I'm growing tired of your excuses you know. We need to get this centre back up and running."

"A few weeks. Three at the most. We're almost finished the major repairs it's just the smaller details that we need to work on now."

"Good." The Director seemed pleased for once. "We should be able to plan our re-opening and the day the inspectors come for that date then. That's good; it should tie in with the festivities well."

"Festivities?" A man in glasses spoke up, looking a little bit confused. The Director smiled at him.

"You're new here Simmons so I don't expect you've heard of it. We haven't had one in a while but I think it's time we started up again. Aperture Science Bring Your Daughter to Work Day,"

No one noticed the door close with a small click as Aiden leaned against the wall. This was not good.


	10. Chapter 10: Except I Wasn't Laughing

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Portal **

**A/N- A year since I updated this. Yeah, I'm really sorry for that. DX **

**T****hank you so much to everyone who left a review though, it really did mean the world to me. Thanks so much and now, on with the story.**

Chapter Ten: Except I Wasn't Laughing

-O-

Kelly didn't come back.

Chell had known the moment she heard the door open, the moment she'd heard the instructors walk into the room with a cart. Kelly was dead.

And that meant another celebration for one of the "successful" test subjects.

This time Chell just ignored the cake herself. She wasn't hungry. Instead she sat in her bed, watching the remaining young women in the room. None of them looked very healthy and some of them had strange metal and plastic devices attached to their legs. It made it hard for them to walk, but they seemed to be getting used to it. She looked down at her own arm with a sigh. There were more recent needle marks on them. They stung faintly and she rubbed them, going back to watching the room. Trying to make her mind up about what she was going to do.

-0

* * *

It was while she was doing a test that she realized what exactly she was going to have to do.

"How do I know they can't hear me?" She had dragged a cube near the giant button on the floor and was taking a small break to speak with GLaDOS again.

"Do you 'really' think they wouldn't have done something by now if they knew we were talking?" The AI replied with a computers equivalent of a scoff. Chell just looked over at the camera.

"Oh fine. No they don't know. They're busy with more important tests. So as long as I don't _tell _you the answer to the puzzle, we should be fine. Happy now?" Chell rolled her eyes at that and then sat up on the box

"I was just wondering, because I want to ask you something."

"Go on."

Chell paused before asking, looking up to where the empty window were. They were frosted but she could still tell no one was there. She took a breath before the AI could prompt her. "What would happen if I tried to break out of here?"

"You would be killed."

Well that was blunt.

"Or you would be caught and then they would kill you. Though, I'm not sure if they'd want to waste a test subject that way."

"Good to know." Chell had firsthand knowledge of how horrible this place could be, but all the same.

"Well you did ask." GLaDOS pointed out. "But you already knew what would most likely happen. Why? Are planning something?"

Chell closed her mouth and looked up at the camera.

"I asked you something."

"It's a beginning of a plan." Chell replied slowly. She was realizing that …as strange as it sounded. The AI was probably the only person she could trust at the moment. Most of the other girls had given up hope that they would ever get out of here.

"I was hoping for a little mor-"

"I'm going to try and escape." Chell interrupted GLaDOS before she could finish.

"You're what?" That seemed to take the AI by surprise. Chell kept a silent gaze at the camera. "Seriously now. You can't escape here. You're trapped. Forever, you are going to die here. Can I _get_ any clearer?"

Chell waited for her to finish her rant.

"…Can you help me escape?"

There was a very long pause after this. For a moment Chell had decided the AI had decided to ignore her, or had just stopped talking to her altogether. After a while though, the voice was back. It was slightly amused and just a little confused sounding as well.

"…You want me to help you. Help you escape _my _facility?"

Chell blinked at that.

"Yours? What about the Director?"

"Small details." GLaDOS seemed to wave it off. "This is **my** facility. I run the tests, I do the science, I keep things running while they do all their meaningless 'other' work. Like killing girls is that hard."

"Then why aren't you in charge then?"

There was a longer pause.

"You know...that's a good question." Chell kept her gaze up at the camera as the AI spoke. The electronic voice was a little …she didn't want to say more human sounding. But that's what it did sound like in a strange way.

"That's a _very_ good question."

-O

* * *

"And that's when I realized I should have full control of the facility."

Chell sat in the cot, in the small room looking over at the AI's screen with something describable as open mouth horror on her face.

"_I _gave you the idea to take over the facility?"

"Yes, you did. I'm sure all the scientists who worked there would like to thank you for that." Was it possible for a dot on a computer screen to smirk? Because Chell was pretty sure this one should have been.

"Oh don't look like that. It wasn't like they'd feel bad about killing you. They didn't care about killing any of those_ other_ people."

Chell wanted to speak up and say that was still wrong. But the glaring memories of Kelly and her disappearance were still fresh in her mind. She just sighed and lay back down on the cot.

"I can't believe I ever asked you for help."

"Well you _used_ to be nice." GLaDOS replied. "Then you went a little crazy. But don't worry, I'm sure we can get you back to normal soon enough."

"So why don't I remember all of this?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? The Director had your memory erased when she caught you trying to escape."

Chell shot upright. That would explain things, but was that _even _possible? She stared over at the AI.

"Oh, yes. I suppose that is a slight spoiler. Don't worry, I'll get to that part soon I believe."

"Tell me about it now."

The AI laughed and Chell kept her gaze locked on it.

"Now why would I do that? You haven't even heard how you got those heel springs yet. Besides, I never said it was your _first _escape attempt."

-O-

* * *

"This isn't going to work" Aiden was glancing out the window of the house. He was being paranoid now. There was no reason for anyone to suspect he was here, and even if they did, it wasn't like he couldn't have friends from work. All the same, he kept a wary eye out as he sat at the table.

"I don't think we have any other plan." Dr. Hare was making some coffee. He was a lot calmer. But then again, he really didn't have anything to lose on this idea did he. "I did tell you it was going to be hard. And you're quite welcome to dr-"

Aiden shook his head as he pulled his gaze away from the window. "No. …I'm fine. Just a little jumpy that's all. You didn't hear these guys. " He had been telling Dr. Hare about the meeting he'd overheard. Dr. Hare was personally more put out by the fact that he hadn't been included in the meeting. It was never good to be left out of plans like this. But sharing that little detail would probably just worry Aiden more.

"No I didn't. But I'm telling you, we still have time. We can still make this plan work."

"But how. That..AI…thing. Gladys, whatever. Her entire plan required both her and the t- and Chell, inside the new Enrichment Center. And now they're just going to wipe their memories? I don't think they're just going to leave their memories around for you to find again like last time either. It won't work."

Dr. Hare just nodded.

"We're going to have to get them there before they do that."

"How?"

And for once, Dr. Hare smiled.

"I have an idea."

-O-

* * *

This was an incredibly stupid idea.

Chell was pretty sure she was going to die and she thought as much, as she slipped out of the girl's room to get a drink of water. The rooms the girls had were connected to a small washroom. One of the few, if not the only place, they were allowed to go to on their own. She was safe there but still as she walked slowly, trying to stay quiet, she could feel the camera following her.

She didn't risk saying anything though. GLaDOS had told her she would keep people from seeing her but as good a friend the AI had been, Chell was still wary about placing her life into the AI's hands.

She walked over to the bathroom and walked inside. Waited a few moments, took a few deep breathes to calm herself and then stepped out. The camera was staring off in the other direction now, and with that, Chell darted to the door and using the code she had stolen from the instructor's case with a little prompting from GLaDOS, she punched in the numbers.

She was amazed when an alarm didn't go off. Apparently GLaDOS was playing along. That would have earned a sigh of relief but for now, she used her time wisely and slunk into the corners, set on her way out.

She had no idea what she was going to do, or even how she was going to escape the facility at all. But she knew she had to get out of the building and that's all that mattered at the moment.

It actually went well until she got 'out' of the enrichment center itself and into the main building. She was avoiding more than just camera swings and random security doors she didn't know the codes for. There were real people up on these levels, real security guards watching the building. Chell wondered if they knew what was going on here. As she hid in a closet, she thought about just walking over to one and asking for help, telling them that she was being held here against her will. Maybe they thought this was a normal place they were guarding.

In the end she decided it was too much a risk. She waited for the guard to walk by and after she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she snuck out and continued walking.

She had glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't walking back when she turned the corner.

And she walked straight into a guard going off his normal path. She fell to the ground as the astonished guard looked down to see what he'd run into.

"Hey, where'd you come from?" He leant down to grab her arm, but Chell managed to move backwards and jump to her feet. The guard grabbed for her again.

"Calm down there. I just want to know how-"

Chell didn't let him finish. She just ran. As she did so she could hear the guard fumbling and then grabbing his walkie-talkie.

Soon after that, would be when the alarms sounded.

She was caught when she turned and run straight into a dead end. She was still kicking and struggling as the guards lead her off.

-0-

* * *

Chell stared at the table. Her arms had been tied behind her back and she was sitting on a stiff chair in a small white room. She could see one of the cameras's looking at her but she didn't even try to talk to GLaDOS. She just sat there, staring at the wall in front of her.

Someone walked into the room and Chell continued to stare silently, until, the woman spoke up.

"What were you doing?"

It was the Director, and she was less than thrilled. Chell kept the fear off her face and just looked at the woman who was glaring at her.

"I asked you a question subject. What were you hoping to accomplish from all this? Where were you planning to go? We've already told you. This is the only place you have now. Get used to it."

Chell remained silent and the Director sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I do _not_ have time to deal with this. Put her in isolation until we can figure out how she managed to break out and what to do with her." This was more addressed to the large guards behind Chell who took the directions and dragged Chell out of the chair. She still didn't say anything, just silently glared at the Director as she was forced out of the room.

It was hard to tell where she was going, the center was a difficult place to navigate at the best of times, let alone when you're being half pushed, half dragged through with your hands tied behind your back. Eventually they ended up in a small room that Chell was pushed into. The guards were 'nice' enough to untie her hands before they shoved her in, at least.

Chell looked around the small room. It was white and had a pod shaped bed and a toilet. She ignored both and went to lie on the floor.

Well at least she wasn't dead.

-O

She wasn't sure how long she was in the room for. A few days it seemed like, and during the entire time she stayed quiet. There was always a camera focussed on her, but she didn't try to speak to GLaDOS and the AI remained silent as well.

During that time period she just stared at the wall, the other wall, the ceiling and thought far too much about what was going to happen. When the small room started to fill with a gas on the fourth …or possibly fifth day, she wasn't surprised as her vision started to fade and she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

-O

Chell woke up in extreme pain. Pain however was a good thing. It meant she was still alive. Something she really didn't believe would happen as she had started to black out. Maybe she was too valuable a test subject to just destroy like that.

...she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Oh good, you're awake."

She blinked and tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. Maybe if she concentrated on finding the voice her legs would stop aching. It felt like something was stuck on them too. She hoped it wasn't too many bandages.

It didn't work, but as the voice spoke again she realized who it was.

"I thought you'd last though that. You're tougher then they think you are." GLaDOS seemed pleased and Chell looked up to see a camera pointed at her. After a moment, she struggled to push herself up, and she waved over at the camera.

"They put me in charge of telling you about the operation. " GLaDOS continued as Chell tried to sit up. "And you really should be more careful moving around like that, you did just get your knees replaced."

Chell froze and looked down at her legs. They were red and sore looking, with bandages here and there. But there was very clearly something on the back of her leg. She moved to get a better look at them, wincing as she did so. They did look slightly familiar though. She'd seen girls getting them on their legs back in the group. … Usually before they …completed their tests.

"Aperture Science will be getting you to fill out a survey on the results of the surgery as it is still experimental in its nature and may lead to many side effects such as total paralysation from the hips down, heart failure and/or numbness. Please report any of these or other side effects to the closest Aperture Science Employee."

Chell…wasn't really listening, still examining the …things stuck to her legs. This was not good.

-O-

* * *

As GLaDOS continued to tell her about the past, Chell glanced down at her legs. Parts of the device were still there, and judging from what she was starting to remember about the medical procedure, they'd be there for a while. But the long springs on the back had been broken off in the explosion and the rest of the more bulkier parts had been taken off, probably by the scientists here.

"And then of course you sulked for a long time." The AI continued. "You do that a lot you know, it's rather immature."

Chell just rolled her eyes and moved to get up. She was sore from laying down so much and while the room was small at least it gave her some space to move around.

It was then that the door opened, and that guard walked in. He seemed a little less jumpy then he'd been before and though he didn't look at Chell, she could see a small piece of paper sticking under the bowl of soup after he left it at the table. She sat there till he left and then walked over to her food, pretending nothing was strange. She pocketed the small note and continued her meal.

It wasn't till later that night that she dared open the note and look at it.

The note was simple, direct and confusing at the same time.

_We have a few days before the machine is finished. Prove to them you're too much trouble to be kept here._

Chell reread it. A few times.

How was she going to do that from the inside of a small room?

"Are you going to show me, or should I just start guessing what the plan is?" GLaDOS spoke up after a moment of, no doubt fixing something on the audio of the cameras in the room. As the AI did so, Chell glanced over at the machine in the room with her.

The machine in the room with her.

The machine somewhat connected to the building because they needed her to run it.

The machine that seemed to hate everyone else in the building more than Chell.

The machine that was getting impatient.

"Do you ignore everyone or did the memory loss actually cause you brain damage? Because I was really starting to wonder during the tes-"

She stopped as Chell looked over at the monitor.

"…Why are you smiling?" GLaDOS sounded more suspicious than Chell felt was needed for a smile.

"I have an idea."


	11. Chapter 11: That's What I'm Counting On

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Portal **

**A/N- Well it didn't take a year this time…that's better. /I'm sorry. I procrastinated and my computer ended up busted for about three weeks after that. On the bright side though, I now have the rest of the story planned out. There's going to be about 1-2 more chapters left. Thanks again for everyone who is reading. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. /updates during NaNoWriMo. Not procrastinating at all!**

Chapter Eleven: That's What I'm Counting On

* * *

-O-

"You're sure they won't see this?" Chell asked as she looked over the machine in the room.

"At this point does it really matter?"

Chell froze at that and GLaDOS sighed.

"We'll be fine. You haven't tried to escape in a while, plus everyone is busy trying to get the enrichment center open on time. And working on that ...other technology of theirs. Besides, the idiot who never watches the monitors is on duty right now. We're fine."

Chell nodded and continued to search for the panel that GLaDOS had said should be hidden somewhere on the machine.

"What type of device can do that even?"

There was a pause and Chell was about to ask again when GLaDOS spoke up.

"I don't know."

This made Chell glance over at the monitor.

"You don't know?"

"No I don't. They were building it at a different facility and it wasn't even close to testing stage. So no, I really don't know much about it."

Chell nodded and then went back to looking.

"…I think I found a-" She froze. "Wait. When you say, it wasn't close to a testing stage?"

"I mean it had a sixty percent chance of frying your brain beyond the point of no return. I _was_ able to learn a little bit about the machine. They'd attached it to one of those pod beds, but I wasn't able to get much from it."

"Wonderful." Somehow she really wasn't surprised. "Okay I found the panel."

"Good. Now open it."

"How? I don't think it'll just open." Chell felt around the thin crack. The panel was impossible to see unless you knew what you were looking for, but now that she was this close, she could see the thin line that mapped out the rest of the surface area. She traced the outline with her finger.

"And even if we do get inside-" She stopped talking as her finger felt something. ….A button. With a small smile she pressed it and the panel opened. "Okay it's opened. Now?"

"This was your plan wasn't it? Why don't you tell me?"

Chell paused as she looked at the inside of the machine. "My plan involved you helping. "

"Well aren't we getting trusting." Before Chell could retort the AI continued. "Of course your plan would need my help. It's not just ripping things apart and throwing them in a fire. Or running. You were always good at that one too."

"Thanks." Chell replied dully. "Hey, does your little "story" about my past include the reason why you tried to kill me? Because I'd really like to know that." Especially since she'd apparently thought of her as a friend in the past and she was currently placing her life in the AI's hands…again.

Not that she really had much choice now. GLaDOS remained silent.

"I'm-"

"Close the panel and get onto your bed. " GLaDOS interrupted, and without thinking, Chell quickly did so. She was on the bed as the door opened and one of the guards brought in a plate of food. Chell just watched him quietly and waited for him to leave before turning back to the computer.

"We won't be able to open it again for a while. So until then we can talk."

"And you'll tell me why you tried to kill me?"

"Maybe if you stop talking, you'll find out."

Chell glared over at the screen, however fell silent and lay back down on the bed.

-O-

* * *

She'd tried to escape once more before the testing really started. The escape had been even worse than the last try. She hadn't even made it out of the Enrichment center before a patrolling guard had spotted and grabbed her. She'd been shoved in another small room and knocked out. This time when she came to, she found herself in a small glass room. Getting up, slowly she realized she the small glass room she was in, was also inside another room.

"Hello" The static indicated the speakers burst of life as a familiar voice started. "And welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one."

Chell looked around as the AI continued, well that was …one thing to call this place. She preferred small glass box but alright.

As GLaDOS continued to talk, Chell looked up and saw some shadows walk by the windows. That wasn't new. She was used to various scientists watching them test.

However the atmosphere to this test was somehow different. Possibly because she'd never just woken up in a test before. They'd always briefed them in the classroom before picking one or two and sending them in to, work on whatever puzzle or device they had for them.

"Now testing will commence in 5..4…3…2…1 Please proceed through the portal. And keep in mind, that although fun and learning are a highly important factor in these tests. They really don't care about you at all.

Welcome to the real tests. Chell."

Chell froze as the speakers shut off and suddenly there was an orange ring in the wall ahead of her. She'd heard things about this…a portal? GLaDOS had called it. Taking a deep breath, she walked through it.

And walked out the other portal outside the box.

In the text room she found a button.

-O-

* * *

Testing continued, and Chell spent days going over strange test chambers. She wasn't allowed to go back and see the other girls. When the testing was over, she was put back in her solitary box. Sometimes GLaDOS would tell her what was going on, outside the room. But aside from the brief glimpses of the other girls as she was dragged out of the room, which were rare anyway, Chell was completely alone.

Testing the new device started to become all consuming. Nothing else was tested anymore. Well no other device was. They still dragged Chell away to tinker with the things on her legs and give her more shots.

"Gamma radiation and skeletal protection." GLaDOS replied when Chell managed to ask what they were doing. She'd asked before in the past. But the AI was becoming more and more talkative about things as time continued to move on.

Which was good. Because right now, Chell didn't have anyone else to talk to. She'd seen her uncle once more. But he simply didn't meet her eyes and looked away as they dragged her into the medical room. She'd tried to escape again.

It didn't work.

-O-

* * *

"How many times did I try to escape?" Chell asked as GLaDOS fell silent.

"How many? Oh let me think...Five. You always were stubborn. Just like now actually."

"Good."

"Normally I'd say you were insane, but it seems for once your stubbornness might actually come in handy."

Chell just rolled her eyes.

"Can I try the panel again?"

"No, not yet. I told you that already. And you haven't told me your plan you know. Aside, from getting me to help that is. Your plan had better not be me coming up with one."

Chell paused as she looked over at the machine.

"You're running this place aren't you?"

"Yes. Somewhat. I have nowhere near as much power as before though." There was no mistaking that sulky tone. She was starting to remember more things now and the sulking voice happened a lot.

"And what's in that panel?"

"Just some ….wait, what are you planning?"

"I'm trying to tell you." Chell replied with a sigh. "If you're connected to the building, then if we can disconnect part of you-"

"What?" GLaDOS exclaimed and Chell shot a worried look at the camera. "There is no way I am letting you destroy me …again."

Chell sighed. "Not destroy you." That wasn't as tempting as it used to be anymore. "Just a little-"

"You have no idea what you're doing. You're not a scientist; you have no ideas how highly complex computer systems work!"

"No, I don't. But you do."

There was a pause.

"You are kidding me." The dot blinked in and out as Chell sat against the wall, watching the machine calmly. Or as calmly as she could anyway. She was no doubt always going to be somewhat jumpy around the AI that tried to kill her. "You want me to tell you how to kill me? Why would I do that-"

"Calm down." Chell interrupted. "I'm not going to kill you. Just tell me what I need to do. I told you, I need you for this to work."

There was a pause as GLaDOS seemed to think it over. The silence continued for some time until Chell was just leaning against the wall and wondering if she was going to have to think up a plan that didn't require the AI's help. However GLaDOS finally spoke up again.

"….Very well." Worry, in the voice of GLaDOS was something a little unsettling, but Chell just grinned. "You don't have to look so _thrilled_ about it." GLaDOS retorted at the woman's smile. Chell just shrugged and moved back to think. They had some time before she could even look at the panel again. She had some chaos to plot. GLaDOS remained silent as well.

* * *

Aiden watched the monitors in the small room that had been turned into the surveillance room. His shift was just about up and he kept glancing at the clock and then back to the screens. He wasn't sure what that AI was doing but the room it and Chell were in seemed to be silent. Chell was sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling, occasionally getting up to walk around the room at point. He sighed as he turned to look at the clock again.

"Hungry?" He turned to the door to see one of the other nameless guards standing there with a cup of coffee and a donut. He got up, trying not to seem too jumpy, offering the man a nod.

"Starving. Forgot to eat breakfast." With another glance at the clock he moved to let the man in the room and left the room. He didn't want to be there, he couldn't be there. As much as he knew he was doing the right thing it was still making him jumpy as hell. This job barely paid his rent as it was and who knew how this thing was going to turn out.

He was halfway to the break room when the lights went out. A moment later the sprinkler system turned on. People filled into the hallways. Someone screamed, Aiden looked around, trying to figure out what way was the closest. He paused for a moment and then smiled in the dark. He had one thing to do before he left.

* * *

It was working. The building was thrown into chaos as the lights were out. Chell had dodged past a group of guards without being caught already. The water she wasn't really sure how she'd done that. GLaDOS had helped her mess things up a little, but she still didn't really understand what all the functions were. The lights were shut off, the power would appear to be off, though she wasn't sure if it would last…

Hopefully it would be enough-

She was turning another corner when an alarm sounded. It wasn't the familiar one that always went off when she tried to escape though. It was a different one.

She ran through a hallway where people were yelling. Apparently it had been the fire alarm. She didn't remember that being part of the plan. It helped though. Filling the hallway with screeching noise as people ran into things in the dark wet atmosphere.

Chell slowed down, only slightly when she reached the exit.

She could see it. Freedom, she could see it again. It was so close.

But that wasn't the plan. She couldn't just leave, they'd hunt her down and she had no where else to go. And then they would kill her.

So she walked, pretending she was being cautious. And she "tripped" over a potted plant as she almost reached the now opening door.

Two large security guards grabbed her. And the last thing she remembered was being knocked out….yet AGAIN, and hoping that this plan was going to be worth it. When the two guards had opened the door, she had SEEN daylight. And she was determined to see it again.

* * *

-O-

This time she didn't wake up right away. She came too, blearily seeing glimpses of the world around her but then being quickly put back under.

She dreamed too. Of the past. Of a similar haze. Voices here and there, familiar and strange, echoing the past. She didn't know when she was awake or dreaming.

"Too dangerous"

"We can't take that risk"

"_Why are you ignoring me?"_

"-no other choice."

"She's valuable."

"dangerous to-"

"_Chell!"_

"Memory loss can't-."

"Fine."

"_Aren't you listening to me!"_

"Just do it."

"_I helped you."_

"Take her there."

"_Fine, then. If you're just going to ignore me."_

"_Hello, and again welcome to the APERTURE SCIENCE COMPUTER AID-_

* * *

-O-

She finally woke up and stared at the ceiling. Her head ached, but it was a familiar ache. She looked around. White. Everything was white. Where was she?

"Welcome to the _New_ Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. Try not to destroy this one would you?"

She looked over and bolted upright to stare at the woman shaped haze at the door.

"Ho-w"

It hurt to talk. It hurt to see.

"It's painful. I know. You were out a long time. But don't worry. We'll be putting you back under soon."

Chell blinked, as the Director's image finally solidified and her mind started to make a little more sense. She was in a white room with a cot, a toilet and a camera that was trained on her. It was a very small room. She looked away from the camera.

"I suppose it served us right for leaving you in the same room with that machine." The Director was saying. "You were trying to break it when the facility was destroyed." Chell just looked at her.

"But don't worry. You'll be safe in here, away from that machine. And it's safe from you."

"...Is it running the place now?" Chell glanced up at the camera. Not even having to add fake worry into her voice. She was worried. "It tried to kill me last time. That's why I blew it up."

"Oh we know that. But you're quite safe. I just said that. It's only maintaining the most basic functions of the facility. It's almost as powerless as you are now." The woman smiled. "And soon, the two of you will be able to listen to reason again."

Chell watched her leave and then stared at the ground. Her head was still pounding and she rubbed the sides of it, wondering just exactly how long she'd been out.

She remembered bits of the past more now. Getting put under again. Little moments of testing. A computer program getting steadily more and more frustrated.

GLaDOS.

Chell turned sharply to look over at the camera. It was focussed on her the entire time. She slowly got to her feet, feeling the world move around her as she did so.

She took a few steps.

The camera followed her.

She went to a corner, the lens tipped down.

Slowly she raised a hand in the air and waved at the camera.

"...GLaDOS?"

Nothing.

She stood there longer, peering up at the lens of the machine staring at her.

"GLaDOS?...Camera?"

There was nothing save for the familiar hum of the enrichment center. It was disturbingly quiet.

"...are you still there?"


	12. Chapter 12: Well Here We Are Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Portal. Valve does.**

**Well, despite all odds. I'm still alive. And it seems we've reached the end of this AU tale of Aperture Science. Being the last chapter it also happens to be _very_**** long. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and reading the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

Chapter Twelve: Well Here We Are Again

* * *

-O-

A massive chassis hung in the main control room, as workers bustled around fixing the last of the cables and wires.

The Director stood on the stairs leading up to repaired machine. It had been nearly destroyed thanks to the test subject, but they had been able to replicate or repair most of it. She wasn't about to make the same mistake that the workers at the facility had though. "The morality core is in?"

"Yes Director." Dr. Hare was off to the side. She wanted him here, away from that test subject. Just paranoia but in Aperture, paranoia was a good thing to have. The past few months of troubles hadn't gone unnoticed and she was starting to wonder if the doctor was starting to feel guilty. Perhaps a memory wipe was due for him as well. A shame, he'd been loyal all this time too.

She turned the thought over in her mind as she walked over to the display panel Dr. Hare was just inspecting.

"Up there Director." He pointed to the personality core now attached once again to the chassis. "We haven't had time yet to put any others on."

"That's fine for now. We just need to show it off briefly to the tour group. Show them we're still capable of business and then we're fixing it for good. Which reminds me. It's not to talk. Make sure of that."

"I…" He froze. "Won't that make her angry?"

The Director narrowed her eyes. "That, Dr. Hare. Is precisely why we need to fix _it_ as soon as possible."

"Yes."

"Good. Make it happen."

Dr. Hare nodded and glanced back up at the machine hanging lifeless in front of them. An angry Director or an angry GLaDOS. Either way, this was going to get ugly.

-O-

* * *

Aiden looked around the new facility. The parts that the tour group and its influential business men were going to walk through, were pristine and in top shape. This was in sharp contrast to the other sections he'd just been walking through. The rebuilt center was holding but you could still see the scars from where it had been re-built. Especially in the behind the scenes area's that no one but the Aperture staff themselves would be venturing.

It was easy to blend in here. All the guards were wearing new identical Aperture uniforms and they had been given strict instructions to stay out of sight. Especially tomorrow when the tour group came. This gave Aiden an excellent excuse to be sneaking around the place, which was good because he'd need one.

He was looking for a small room Dr. Hare had managed to tell him about. The Doctor himself had been under the watch of the Director and put in the tour guide role of tomorrows events as well as working with the scientists who were helping with the AI. As most of the previous ones that knew anything about GLaDOS were dead by now, the new scientists had to be directed. That left Dr. Hare himself very little free time to help with the plan and in a position where he was to be watched almost constantly.

Plan. If only they had something that solid. Aiden glanced in another closed off room that was waiting for someone to move in. The central room was going to be coming up soon. But first he had to locate something….

He grinned as he walked into the room next to him. There they were, supplies for the "Bring Your Daughter to Work Day" celebrations. They had a lot. A few small things wouldn't go unnoticed. Now he just needed to find a stove.

-O-

* * *

Inside the main room the scientists looked up at the large imposing chassis hanging from the ceiling. "All right gentleman. Are we really?" Dr. Hare was standing in the room, other men and woman in lab coats were all standing around nervously. They'd all heard what had happened to their predecessors after all.

"No."

"I'm not going to stand in here. It probably still has that toxin."

"Are you sure it's working?"

"I still think we should add 'another' morality core….never can be too careful."

"Yeah. Two! That would work."

Dr. Hare sighed and rubbed his head. It was the fifth time he'd tried to get them to turn the super-computer on. But every time he'd suggested it, the team had always come up with some reason or another to put it off for a little while longer. He couldn't really blame them though. In any other situation he'd be firmly on their side. The AI had killed the entire staff at the facility once before.

But he didn't have a choice and in the end neither did they.

"Well then." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets turning to face the group of nervous engineers and scientists standing in front of him. "At this point we're a good hour or so behind schedule. And at this rate it'll be another…..four hours to make another core. So I'll have to send one of you to inform the Director of our delays."

There was a pause and all the people in the group looked at each other. Sure it seemed better then possible death. But not for the poor soul that had to go and deliver the message. And there was always the chance she'd just march down here and order them to turn it on anyway.

"We're ready." One of the men nodded.

"As we'll ever be." A woman rolled her eyes as she walked over to the panel. "Fine Doctor. Let's get this over with. You'd better be right."

"I am." Dr. Hare replied, trying to keep his voice calm and uplifting. "We've gone over everything. She can't do anything to us. We're just going to activate her and turn on the base functions for running the centers power. That's all. " He was going to mention that they had her disconnected from the neurotoxin but decided against reminding the group about it in the first place.

"Let's go."

The small group broke up and walked slowly towards their positions. The ones by the doors, being shot jealous looks by the ones at the far sides of the chamber.

"On the count of three then. Three…two…one."

-O-

* * *

Aiden walked into the central room just in time to see GLaDOS start up into life again. The large machine was no longer hanging limply but looking around the room. Everyone else in the room was tense and the ones by the door where he was standing, were on the edge of their seat. Looking like they were going to make a run for it at any moment.

But seconds passed, and the most the great machine did was look at them. No neurotoxin, no insults, no demands. Just the noise of a large machine looking around the place and seemingly trying to get her bearings. Aiden watched Dr. Hare walk over and start to talk to it, before the two people on the edge of their seats started to relax and noticed the guard standing in the chamber with them.

"Can we help you?"

"Ah yeah." Aiden tried to grin as he handed them the boxes he'd grabbed from the supply room. "It's a congratulations present from us guards. We figured you hadn't had anything to eat so we snagged a pizza from the supply room. I heated it up if you want to take it to the break room."

They looked at him and the pizza box now in the engineer's hands. Confusion on their faces.

"Ah…that's very nice of you." The one holding the box finally replied. Looking at the smiling guard. "I…"

"Is that food." A scientist had noticed the group at the door and smelled the pizza. The rest of the group had gathered in one location after they realized they weren't being killed and now they walked over. Leaving Dr. Hare still talking to the AI in the centre of the room.

"Gift from the gaurds." The man holding the box replied.

"Brilliant!" Another one grinned and slapped Aiden on the back. "Always said you guys were the best. I'm starved let's eat."

"Here? Are you insane?"

"Fine the break room. Okay? Somewhere. But I've been here for hours. I need food."

The complainer rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go. " Turning to Aiden. "Tell the doctor we'll save him a piece. We'll be in the first office to the left alright?"

Aiden nodded. Trying to keep his smile neutral before watching the group of scientists and engineers walk off with the pizza. After they were far enough gone, he jumped down the stairs and run over to the doctor.

"They'll be gone for a while." He replied as Dr. Hare looked over at him. "Can you fix her?"

"I can...turn her speech on again." The Doctor replied. And the AI looked at him. "Just a second. Aiden you watch the door and you…" He looked over at the hanging machine. "Do not say a word if they come back too soon. We can't have them know you can talk."

Aiden wasn't sure if the original chassis had been able to glare, but the lens on this one seemed to give off the air of it.

A moment later, Dr. Hare had keyed in a few commands on the control computer still visiable and a static like noises startled them.

"Finally." The now familiar and irritated voice of the AI sprung back to life. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? On that note."She swung to face Dr. Hare. "Why did you let them put that ...thing, back on me? It won't shut up."

"The...thing?" Aiden blinked but then looked up to see a sphere attached to the large structure. It was glowing with a faint purple light.

"A morality core." Dr. Hare replied, straightening his glasses and holding gaze with the angry AI. "We had to. It was the only way they'd let you be turned back on in the first place."

"Well after this. It's going to be _taken off_. And that is not a _request._" GLaDOS moved back into her normal position though. "At least I can see everything again. Limited control. Where are my turrets? Neurotoxin?"

"They also felt it best if you didn't control those till after they-"

"They wipe my mind. Yes, yes I know." GLaDOS turned and looked at one of the screens. "Well then…" She fell silent and a moment later the door to the large room was open, a scientist running back in.

"Hey Doctor. Do you want this pizza or not?"

Dr. Hare looked over at the two of them.

"I can stay here." Aiden replied. Nodding towards the door. "You should go."

The Doctor paused and looked at the still silent AI and then back to the doorway, far off from them. He nodded. "Alright. Stay here. I'll say I left you guarding the area for us." With a nod to both of them, he waved over to the scientist and started to walk out of the room. Aiden watched him go, shaking his head and turning back to find the large AI looking at him.

"Well then Aiden. I think you and I are going to have to have a little talk."

"I…" Aiden trailed off as GLaDOS turned towards a screen on the wall. A map of the building suddenly appeared.

"I'm going to need you do to something for me. And Aiden?"

"Yes?" Maybe it was because he was alone, or maybe it was the sudden dark change in the AI's voice. But Aiden suddenly understood the fear on the faces of the scientists when he'd walked into the room.

"There's been a small change of plans for tomorrow's events. And I'm going to need you and Chell to help me. Do it, and I can promise you that you'll still have a job. Don't…and well. I'm sure there are plenty of nice cardboard boxes on the street you can make your home."

"I-" He took a step backwards but the AI just chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised. What, did you think I just ignore all the data they put in here? You even wrote on your forms. You _need_ this job. And if the plans continue the way they are right now? You won't have a job here. You might not be able to get job anywhere. Help me. And I can fix that."

There was a pause as Aiden looked to the screen. The facility map was up and there were a few sections now being highlighted. One of them a "relaxation vault."

"We're going to fix Aperture." The AI continued. "The right way, without destroying the company's name in the process."

Aiden finally nodded. "Alright….I'm in."

"Good. Now pay attention and listen to what I tell you."

* * *

-O-

Chell was growing restless. No that was an understatement. Chell was trying to stop herself from going insane. There was no way out of the "relaxation vault" the most incorrectly named room in existence. There was a camera in the outside room watching her. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't get its attention . So either GLaDOS was ignoring her. Or GLaDOS couldn't answer her. At the moment she wasn't sure what was worse.

It was the day of the tour. The day they were supposed to reveal this place for what it really was. She only knew the day because the person who brought her food in the morning, had told her not to try anything, it was a big day today. She just nodded and stayed slumped on her cot until he'd left. She'd been putting up the air of defeat and slight insanity ever since she'd woken up in the room. Which wasn't hard to do given the circumstances.

It was midmorning now and to stop herself from going stir-crazy she was doing push-ups. Everything was normal when suddenly, in the concrete area of the cell. An orange portal suddenly opened up. She dropped and scrambled to her feet as she saw Aiden standing there on the other side of the portal.

"Come on!" He waved franticly. "This isn't going to last much longer!"

She didn't need to be told twice and Chell leaped through the portal as it closed off behind her.

-O-

They were standing in an old part of Aperture. One of the behind the scences places she had visited before.

"They won't notice that. They just did a portal display for the tour group out front." Aiden said as he walked over to some computers and some half built turrets. He picked up something white and long before turning to face Chell. "I had to sneak around the place most of last night. But I got it all. Here. They're not your knee springs but they should work just as well."

Chell stared at the boot like thing in his hands.

"What's going on? I thought I was just supposed to go see the group."

Aiden bit his lip.

"There's been a...small change of plans. She can explain it better then I can. But right now we have to get you rerady. I managed to find a working model of the gun."

Chell finally grabbed the boots and quickly put them on. Not the same, but they fit. Already knowing what he meant she turned to see a portal gun sitting on a desk.

"What am I doing with this?"

"You need to get to some places that it would be…well impossible to get to without it. There's a few things that need to be fixed before…."

"Before what." Chell frowned and turned to face Aiden. Automatically she'd grabbed the portal gun and was feeling all too familiarized with the device for her own liking. "Tell me what's going on."

"You're….going to have to reconnect her access to the security ...and the neurotoxin." Aiden finally admitted as Chell stared at him. "And …remove her morality core."

"Why. What happened to the old plan?"

"It..." He shook his head and started to type on the computer. A map of the facility appearing. "Here. You just have to work your way over here and turn the generators back on. And over here. …" He pointed to another section. "Reconnect her to get control of the rest of the building. After that. Well you know where the morality core is…the new one I mean. The old one is …well gone and-"

"And why am I doing this?" Chell interrupted. "The old plan didn't have any of this. Why should I give control of the facility to her? You saw what she did. We can just tell them what's going on."

Aiden took a step backwards but sighed.

"She said you wouldn't trust her." And grabbing a piece of paper out of his pocket he turned to type of few things into the computer.

"Just a second. She gave me this. ...There we go."

Chell watched as lines appeared on the computer.

"Here. Just read this. Whatever it is. She said to get you to read it, if you didn't want to help."

Chell walked over slowly and looked down at the computer.

_Chell_

_If you're reading this, and you are because I know you don't trust me. I'm going to say just this. _

_Trust me. _

_Why? Because I need you. Alright? Are you happy? I need to you do this so I can get rid of that woman in control of MY facility. Because you were right. It is mine. And I need to be in control. You lived through what happens when idiots are in control of a place like this. And yes. I may have tried to kill you in the past. But that was then, this is now. _

_What do you think is going to happen when you and your uncle tell the people the truth about this place? Well one. We'll be shut down. Your uncle will no doubt go to jail. The real culprits have more than enough money to get off. The Director will be free, everyone here will lose their jobs. I'll no doubt be taken apart and you. Well… do you know how many files they have on the experiments done on you?. Do you really think they'll let you go free after finding all that out? You'll be put in another center. Another prison. Or maybe just dissected._

_All in the name of science. _

_But you know, and I know. That isn't science. What I do here is science. Testing. Real tests. Not just the "torture small children" tests they seemed to enjoy so much. Actual inventions, actual testing._

_So trust me. I know how we can get through this. And it involves one of your favourite pastimes too._

_The Director has had this coming for a long time._

_-GLaDOS_

Chell finished reading the letter to her and then sighed.

"...what do you think?" Aiden hesitantly spoke up. He'd been standing off to the side as she'd read.

"...she has a point." Chell finally replied, as much as she hated to admit it. "Alright. We'll go with the new plan."

"Great." Aiden grinned and brought the map back up. "I have to go and do the rest of my part. But you can follow these here. I got some printed for you…just follow them and the instructions."

Chell nodded, cutting off his rambling. "And I'll end up in the central room at the end. Got it."

Aiden nodded. "Right...well, good luck."

Chell nodded. Falling into the familiar silence of her last "stay" here. And before Aiden could say anything else, she'd shoot a quick succession of portals and was gone from the room. Aiden sighed as he took a seat for a moment.

Maybe, just maybe. For once he was doing the right thing.

* * *

-O-

The tour group was made up of scientists and their daughters, and a large group of businessmen. They may have been a group but the two part stayed pretty much separate. The girls running ahead, parents behind them and the men and women in suits following behind, assistants taking notes of everything they passed by. Dr. Hare was leading the tour group, trying not to appear as worried as he truly felt.

This was it. After lunch they were going to tell the group the truth. He'd saved more than enough information that would prove what Aperture had been doing. And with Chell and GLaDOS to back up the stories, they'd have proof enough to shut down Aperture for good. What happened after that? Well it would be worth it. They needed to shut this place down.

They were touring the "safe" test chambers now. Showing off what portals were.

The next portal display went well. He smiled and didn't notice up in the very top of the test chamber, a figure in an orange jumpsuit leaping back into the bowls of the centre.

-O-

* * *

Chell wiped her forehead and looked around. She didn't understand most of the things. But the neurotoxin control room was fairly straightforward. She took a breath and stared at the control lever that was firmly in the off position. You needed a key but she'd already found that hanging on the wall.

It had been easy to navigate this place, with a map and no turret death traps waiting around the corner for her. She'd have to go to one more control room after this. Bellow the main room, where she'd be giving back power to the AI.

She stared at the lever and moved her hand slowly. Did she really want to give the AI back her strongest weapon? Even after everything she remembered in the past?

Not really. But there was enough doubt and enough certainty that this was the only way she was going to be able to get out, that she closed her eyes and flipped the leaver up, to the on position. There was nothing for a moment and then the generator rumbled to life, Chell wincing as it started. Not wanting to stick around she looked out to make sure the guards were still gone and shot a quick escape into the walls of the facility. One stop left and then she'd get to see if she really was insane.

* * *

-O-

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Aiden took a breath before knocking on the door.

"What is it?" The Director snapped, looking up from her computer. "I'm not scheduled to re-join the tour group until they reach the main chamber." She frowned and looked at the clock. "And that's not for half an hour."

"It's about that ma'am." Aiden gripped the clipboard he was carrying around with him. "There's something wrong-"

"What!" The Director stood up and stared. "Don't tell me that. What's going on?"

"They just said to come and get you…it was urgent." He stumbled as the woman strode over.

"I am not having this fall apart around me." She grabbed his jacket and glared. "Is it the AI? Tell me!"

"No!" He shook his head frantically."It's not that! Someone's just hurt that's all!"

"Oh..." The Director seemed to calm down, the slow panic growing on her face stopped as well.

"They just said." Aiden managed to get out as she let go of his shirt. "They just said to get you there."

"Why. They're perfectly capable of handling it themselves." The Director snapped.

"It's just two people in there though, they have to leave to get medical help. And they need you there to help… everyone else is working on the tour. Or setting things up."

"Fine." She grabbed some papers from the desk. "But this had better be life or death otherwise it's their jobs."

* * *

-O-

"Just twenty minutes and you'll get to see the heart of Aperture Science." Dr. Hare was saying to the large group in front of him. This AI has been running the place for a few years now. But we've had to …make some technical upgrades to her…"

There were a few mutters from the people in suits in the back, that the Doctor ignored as he continued talking.

"And the Director of Aperture Science herself will be there to tell you all about it." He smiled. "I think you're going to like it kids….and gentlemen." He nodded to the men in the back. They'd find it interesting. He knew that for sure. And nodding, they walked towards their last stop before the AI's room itself. Hopefully Aiden would be able to get Chell there. The young man had said he'd had a plan but refused to explain what it was. Saying there wasn't enough time.

Hopefully whatever it was. It would work. That was the only important part.

-O-

* * *

Chell was in the area bellow the main room's floor. She didn't like it. She could hear people talking and moving around above her as she moved around as quietly as she could. The noise made by the computers and GLaDOS, well GLaDOS was quiet, but Aiden had explained that as well. Chell had to smirk at the thought of the talkative machine being forced to remain quiet. She had no doubt that was driving her insane.

Which was actually pretty bad in the long run. So she hurried along till she found what she was looking for. A huge panel with buttons and dials and switches. She sighed and dug out the piece of paper with the instructions. She couldn't tell how long she'd been at this. But she knew she didn't have much time.

* * *

-O-

Aiden opened the door for the Director. "Where are they?" She asked as she walked in. Looking for the two scientists that were about to be yelled at. However Aiden just stepped back and closed the door.

"What are you doing?" The Director turned and tried to grab the door. However she wasn't fast enough and it wouldn't budge.

"Locks. Pesky things aren't they." At the smug voice the Director turned around….and walked foreword to the center of the room.

"You shouldn't be able to talk."

"And you should have figured out that all of this was incredibly stupid idea." GLaDOS replied back, shifting to the left. "Did you really think I wouldn't find a way to get control of _my_ facility back?"

"This isn't yours." The Director snapped back. "I do know I had specific orders to make sure you couldn't talk though."

GLaDOS moved slowly, as though assessing the woman standing in front of her.

"You have many enemies Director. Not just me. You just pushed them towards me, that's all."

The Director folded her arms. "Well then. You don't have control of the facility. Do you. Otherwise you'd be trying to kill me by now. So what do you want?"

"What do I want?" There was a pause and GLaDOS moved thoughtfully in the air. "Well I'd like quite a few things. Control of the facility, to run this place the way it should be run, tests, neurotoxin. Not to have my mind wiped."

The woman managed to avoid looking startled, and stayed with her arms crossed. "I'm not surprised you know about that. But you have no power you know. You can talk. That's all. You won't get anything-"

"Not true."

And suddenly a floor panel was moved aside and this time the Director did visibly startle. "How did you do that-" She was interrupted as a portal was shot up onto a wall and a young woman in a orange jumpsuit came flying out of it. Portal gun in her hands.

* * *

-O-

Chell couldn't resist a smirk as she saw the utterly shocked expression on the Directors face as she landed on the floor.

"It's done." She replied. Finally speaking up again. "She's in control of this place."

"Do you know what you've done!" The Director stared at her. "It will kill all of us! Even without-"

"That's back too." Chell interrupted. "And it's 'she' not 'it', for both of us by the way."

The Director ignored her and looked over at the AI.

"You still...have the morality core." She finally replied, trying to gain her composure back. She turned back to Chell and the AI. "She can't do anything. No matter what you two think you're up too, this isn't going to work."

"And yet here you are. Trapped with us. In this room." GLaDOS didn't seem worried. "You know, this test subject is very good at murder. Maybe you should let her demonstrate."

Chell glared. "I'm not killing her."

The Director watched them.

"But."

She shot a portal up to the ceiling and ran off. Leaving the Director standing in shock.

"You …you can't be serious."

"Oh I am…very serious. Chell might have …aversions to murder but you know what? _I don't_. But you know what else I like, even more really? Humiliation. What do you think all those business people will think when they come in here to find, you, the director of the facility? Being held captive by her test subject and AI….Somehow I don't think that's going to look very good for you. Now is it?"

The AI laughed and the Director stared before turning around. She'd break down the door if she had to. There was no way she'd let these two humiliate her like that.

-O-

She froze as she got to the stairs. There had been a clank noise behind her. Almost as though something had fallen to the ground….or been thrown….

She slowly turned to see the purple eye of the morality core staring up at her from the floor. A figure in an orange jumpsuit was standing on a platform up above. Waving.

"Oh dear. Did I say my favourite thing was humiliation?" The AI chuckled. Voice dropping, darker then it had been before. "I really meant death… served up with a nice helping of _deadly neurotoxin." _And with that, a sickly green gas started to seep into through the walls.

* * *

-O-

Chell watched, the room started to fill with neurotoxin and once again she wondered if she was insane for helping in this plan. GLaDOS seemed to note that. "Oh calm down. Here. You may want to hold on. We'll have to get you out of here quickly." And Chell didn't have a moment to ask what she was talking about when a tube, like the ones she'd travelled through once with the cubes, shot down and sucked her up with a blast of air. She only had a moment to see the figure of the director drop to her knees before flying out of the room.

Maybe, she should feel bad for helping to kill another human being. And maybe anyone else she would. But really? Chell only felt a cold smirk on her face as she continued on her way. No. This woman deserved the slow death awaiting her.

* * *

-O-

Aiden moved foreward. The light had turned green and the group was heading towards the chamber. Time to act official. He grabbed the lab coat he'd found, gripped his clipboard tighter and made for the large group that hadn't entered the hallway yet.

"May I have your attention!" He smiled and grinned and waved the group down. Dr. Hare looked over at him in confusion but he just winked and waved again. Smiling at the kids.

"Now then. I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans. The AI isn't functioning up to parr today. Still a few bugs to work out." He nodded to the people in the suits. "So I'm afraid that part of our tour is going to have wait till we're sure it's safe!" Emphasize the safe part. He told himself, as he made sure to make eye contact with the people in the suits. "We'll have her up and running in a few days…in time for an inspection." The men with clipboards seemed irritated but the men in suits just nodded between them.

"What about the robot?" A girl put up her hand. "I wanna see a robot."

"Yes. Well that brings me to the next part of the tour." Aiden nodded, large smile still in place. "Dr. Hare. Why don't you take the group to the end of the tour. We have some small robots and things in there we really think you're going to love. Cake too."

The girls were iffy until the cake was mentioned and then they grabbed their parents hands and looked over in eagerness at the Doctor. He was confused but managed to keep his composure.

"Yes, yes. Of course. This way...right down here..." He turned away from the long hallway and lead the group down to the end of the tour room they'd already set up. Aiden was going to follow when one of the men in suits grabbed his arm.

"Good facility." He nodded. "As long as we get the proper paperwork in by the end of the week, I'd say you're back in business." Aiden nodded, trying to seem professional.

"Thank you, thank you sirs."

The man clapped him on the back. "Not a problem. Got to keep that science coming don't you boy. Now then, I think I heard something about cake." He nodded and the group of men and women followed him down the hallway after the children. Aiden leaned against the wall.

He did it. They believed him.

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the doctor. But it had worked. He looked over, down the long hallway to where he knew the AI was. He hoped Chell was doing alright as well.

-O-

Meanwhile Chell stumbled off the pile of cardboard box she'd landed on and shook her head. Slowly getting to her feet. She was dazed but she was alive.

And as she'd learned from her many...many years here. In the end that was all that mattered.

* * *

The day was over. The scientists and workers at Aperture Science had been spoken to privately to by Dr. Hare and a young man in a lab coat that no one recognized as a former guard. Everyone was gone. Save for the night shift of guards patrolling outside and three people.

Chell had decided her first act of actual freedom was to try and make a cake so she'd dragged Aiden off to help her find the staffroom kitchen.

Dr. Hare meanwhile was in front of GLaDOS.

"That…wasn't what was supposed to happen." He repeated. "I don't know how you talked her into this."

"I simply told her the truth. Unlike everyone else." GLaDOS replied. "Or would you have rather this had ended with all of us either in prison or dead."

"I-"

"You knew that would happen when I suggested we reveal this to the world the first time. And you didn't say anything. Nothing at all."

"I didn't think."

"Of course not. You're human, that's what you built me for. But you're in control of this place now. At least you will be when I finish the Directors will and deal with…well the rest of her. I think a suicide from overwork and stress is a good way to go. Don't you? And then? Well you should take Chell on a nice trip. I think she wants to see places outside the facility, I don't blame her really. I can handle this place until you get back. I'll use Aiden to talk to people if I need to."

"I can't just leave you in charge." He sputtered and GLaDOS chuckled.

"I'm in control right now and when you come back, I will still be in control. This is _my _facility now and I'm not giving it up again."

"Well, how do we know you won't just kill everyone again?"

"How do I know you won't try and disconnect me?" GLaDOS countered. "Besides, you can always set your niece on me. She managed to do it once. Which reminds me. Make sure to bring her back. I want to get her opinions on a few test chambers I've been designing."

Dr. Hare sighed and looked up at the AI. Things were going to be different around here. That was for sure. "And the bring your daughter to work day?"

"Oh I don't think we need to bring in test subjects like that anymore. If that's what you're worried about. There were too many flaws in that plan anyway. I was thinking robots possibly, or perhaps offering money for testers. It's a work in progress. Nothing you have to worry about right now."

Dr. Hare nodded and turned. GLaDOS had already turned her back to him. She was...humming. He shook his head as he walked out of the room to go and see Chell. Maybe a vacation would be a good thing. For both of them, he'd had enough of this facility for a long time.

-O-

Meanwhile while the three humans planned out a trip to get some fresh air. GLaDOS continued to work on the facility, sliding things back into order and starting up a fresh batch of turrets. Ideas for test chambers were already coming to her and she hummed to herself as she ran over everything. She'd have to have a talk with Chell before they left for their trip, remind the test subject to take lots of pictures of the places she went to. Right now though, she had other things to focus on.

There was science to be done after all.

There always was.

-The End-

* * *

-O-

**AN: And we've finished. Never thought this moment would come really. No amount of thanks can be enough for everyone who fave'd, watched or commented on this story. It wouldn't be finished at all if it weren't for you. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story and enjoy anything else I write in the future. It's been an adventure, that's for sure. **

**-The Mad Maiden**


End file.
